Yo no quiero una simple amistad!
by Aleiy
Summary: Las cosas han se han amenizado un poco, así que Abril reanuda su vida otra vez con ciertas condiciones, se da cuenta que es muy difícil recuperar o que ha perdido, el contacto con las tortugas que ya no es como antes, lo único que pide es una amiga que la sepa apoyar y la entienda. Pero ve todo muy difícil, ya que la escuela es in infierno mas que debe soportar. Basado en TMNT 2012
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, soy Aleiy me he dedicado a hacer varios fics pero este es el primero que hago publico, espero no sean duros conmigo, su opinión es aceptable y respetada. **

**Y no soy propiedad de TMNT. :'(**

Después de semanas y semanas de estar rogándole a Splinter de dejarla continuar con su vida de antes, él accede a dejarla ir a la escuela de nuevo con sólo una condición: "Tan sólo una mínima señal de peligro en su contra y ella estaría cautiva otra vez". Abril ya estaba arta de eso, incluso parecía que si a los mismos chicos les molestara su presencia, ya no la trataban como antes. Leo sólo la saludaba en las mañanas, siempre estaba concentrado en las misiones y donde podrían buscan en el patrullaje nocturno, sin olvidar su preciado programa de Héroes Espaciales. Mickey era divertido pero, siempre hacían las mismas cosas, él ya se había aburrido, a menos que hubiera otra cosa nueva que hacer Mickey huía de ella. Raph, ni hablar, Abril tenía suerte si él le lograba dirigir la palabra alguna vez. Y Donnie, a pesar de que él la quería y siempre le prestaba toda la atención posible, Abril decidió alejarse por su propia cuenta, tal pareciera que él ya se había aburrido de su presencia, aparte de que ella le quitaba tiempo valioso sin obtener nada bueno de ello, el necesitaba tiempo para sus inventos que según Abril eso si era verdaderamente importante. Los entrenamientos con Splinter, ya le habían aburrido, de nada servía ser una "Kunoichi" si no podía salir en las noches al patrullaje con las tortugas, así que decidió suspenderlos. Splinter le tenía muy bien prohibido salir a la superficie, pero después de un tiempo los chicos llegaban todas las noches decepcionados, sin obtener algo de acción. Así fue cuando Abril empezó a decirle a Splinter que tenía que continuar en la escuela, ya había perdido un año, ya no quería perder otro, no había nada de peligro pero, aun así Splinter se negaba, hasta que hizo explotar a Abril:

— ¡Si no lo hago con tu permiso, lo hare si el!— exclamó furiosa, levantando los brazos.

—Muy bien, puedes ir— dijo Splinter en total calma —Pero la primera señal de peligro y te quedaras de nuevo —

Abril sintió, y se fue entusiasmada en días volvería a salir a la superficie.

No era la escuela a que la ponía tan feliz, eso era obvio, era volver a su vida de antes, conocer gente nueva, haría muchos amigos, su vida había sido muy aburrida últimamente. Hizo todo lo necesario para ingresar a la escuela una vez mas, llego Splinter y le advirtió:

—Abril, sólo una cosa mas, solo podras ir a la escuela, acabando las clases debes regresar de inmediato—

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó incrédula.—Pero, ¿por qué?—

—Puedes ponerte en peligro si estas afuera más tiempo, puedes poner en peligro a personas inocentes— dijo caminando de un lado a otro alisando su barba como de costumbre.

—Hai, Sensei— dijo Abril cabizbaja y decepcionada. Pero si seguía protestando, Splinter podría retirarle el permiso que con tanta dificultad había conseguido, pero ella ya se las arreglaría para divertirse después.

Por fin llego el inesperado día, Abril se despertó de golpe, se puso la ropa que había preparado desde la noche anterior, revisó todo antes de irse no quería que algo le faltara, cuando todo estuvo de su agrado salió, el sol comenzaba a salir, ella respiro profundamente el fresco aire de la mañana, le dio gusto respirar aire puro aunque fuera de la contaminada cuidad de Nueva York, contemplo los edificios unos segundos y siguió su camino a la escuela.

Se paró unos metros antes de la puerta de entrada, tomo aire, inicio el paso con el pie derecho y entro a la escuela. Recorría un largo pasillo, múltiples alumnos abundaban el lugar, unos en grupo platicando, otros emocionados por verse una vez más, otros simplemente acomodando sus cosas en los casilleros, Abril no conocía a nadie y eso le incomodaba un poco "En unos días tendré muchos amigos, ya verás Abril" pensó. Llegó a su salón, algunos la miraron sin importancia, la mayoría ni se dio cuenta de su existencia. Se sentó en la tercera banca de la fila de en medio, fue el primer lugar que vio, quiso buscar otro donde ella pasara más desapercibida, pero no le fue posible, estaba nerviosa no quería ver a nadie a su lado izquierdo observo a dos chicos con unos enormes audífonos, uno tenía los pies sobre el pupitre, usando unos tenis Nike muy llamativos color amarillo neón, cada uno estaba en su mundo pero Abril sabía que eran tal para cual. Frente a ella encontró a otro par, una chica con la ropa muy holgada leía un libro, y atrás de ella un tipo con anteojos que parecía estar resolviendo ecuaciones complicadas "Nerds" se dijo para sus adentros. A su derecha se encontraba una rubia de larga cabellera, mirándose en un espejo de bolsillo, estaba dándose retoques en su maquillaje que ya estaba a la perfección, Abril desvió la mirada, una chica como ella jamás seria su amiga, no porque a ella no le agradara las chicas como ella, sino que personas como aquella rubia no quedrían una amistad como la de Abril.

Estuvo alrededor de quince minutos sin hacer nada, más que detectar unos murmullos casi imposibles de escuchar de los chicos que se encontraban atrás, Abril estaba confundida no sabía si nadie se conocía o era un grupo muy aburrido. Llego su profesor no muy apresurado a pesar de su retraso, pero sí muy activo, Abril le presto toda su atención, otra cosa mejor no podía hacer en un salón de clases mientras pacientemente esperaba hacer nuevos amigos, el profesor les conto toda su vida, algo típico para el primer día de clase, Abril trataba de no dormirse la verdad era muy aburrido lo que escuchaba, el profesor los dejo salir al receso, Abril no quiso salir del salón, era algo tímida y prefería que alguien le sintiera algo de compasión, y amigablemente le hablara para presentarse y preguntarle su nombre y sugerirle ir al comedor para al almorzar, pero no sucedía, observaba como el de los tenis neon bajo los pies y sacaba una bebida energetizante de su mochila, mientras el otro se quitaba los audífonos para hablarle e iniciar una conversación:

— Oye y tu ¿qué música escuchas?— el de los tenis neon empezó a hablar, Abril sabía que era de música pero no tenía ni idea de que o de quien hablaba mientras ellos dos se entendían demasiado bien, rodo los ojos y descarto a esos dos tipos como amigos definitivamente no iba a encajar con ellos, ni con los "nerds" los cuales siguieron haciendo lo que hacían un principio desde que el profesor se fue, recargo su cara en su mano, suspiro en señal de aburrimiento tratando de llamar un poco te atención para que alguien le hablara, hasta que alguien de atrás dijo en voz alta.

—¡Qué bonito reloj, yo tengo este que es de la misma temporada!—. Abril por un momento se emocionó, pero al escuchar la palabra reloj miro a sus muñecas y no había nada se desilusiono, solo vio una chica de cabello castaño acercándose a la rubia, empezaron a hablar sobre sus bolsos y sus zapatos.

—Presumidas— susurro Abril. Después se les unió una pelirroja, pareciera que se habían puesto de acuerdo para vestirse, todas vestían de colores pastel y dominaba en ellas el color rosa, aquel trio de chicas eran muy bellas, y aunque Abril quisiera en verdad encajar con ellas no podría, quizá solo un zapato de una de ellas valdría lo mismo que la laptop que su papá con mucho esfuerzo le había regalado. Recordó a su papá, se le cristalizaron los ojos, ninguno de los chicos de ahí sabían por lo que ella estaba pasando, si sentían su sufrimiento, por eso cada quien estaba por su lado tranquilamente sin preocupación alguna, no tenían los problemas de ella, ninguno de ellos no era perseguido por un peligroso clan de ninjas dirigidos por el despiadado "Destructor" o por robots extraterrestres que tenían secuestrado a su papá.

Reacciono de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho unos cuchicheos de las tres chicas de rosa, noto que la estaban criticando, ella las volteo a ver, y en coro las tres terminaron a carcajadas, Abril se sintió pésima, sí, su ropa no era la mejor, aparte que llevaba un largo tiempo sin haber ido de compras y ella siempre prefería vestirse cómoda con un estilo sport, ella no era de usar zapatillas o tacones, ante todo unos tenis o unas cómodas botas, no usaba maquillaje que combinara con su atuendo, para ella un poco de rímel y un labial rosa tenue era suficiente, no se tardaba horas arreglando su cabello, ni usaba productos especiales para su cuidado, con una coleta o en el buen clima soltaba su corta cabellera roja que le llegaba a los hombros. Se sintió intimidada por esas chicas, ¿cómo podía algo tan bonito ser tan desagradable?, parecían unas muñecas vivas, Abril las envidiaba, por lo hermosas que eran, por la autoridad que podían tener, y su vida sobre todo, quizá su única preocupación de esas chicas era no romperse una uña o no arruinarse su peinado con la lluvia.

Se puso a pensar en Donnie y lo que él decía de ella, que era hermosa, que era lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida, la llamaba su princesa y otras cosas muy lindas, aunque él nunca se atrevió a decírselo directamente ella lo había escuchado muy bien muchas veces, "Me imagino que si Donnie llegara a ver a una de estas chicas, se olvidaría completamente de mi" pensó con la mirada baja, porque ella a lado de cualquiera de las chicas Abril era poca cosa. Donnie estaba muy distante, ya no hablaban como antes, ni lo notaba nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca de él, ahora solo era cortante y frio, sin tomarle mucha antencion, estaba tan ocupado con los suyo que si ella no se hubiera ido por su propia cuenta, quizá Donnie le hubiera rogado para que lo dejara trabajar en paz, así que se evitó la pena para que se lo dijera.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sonó el timbre, y el resto de los alumnos empezaron a entrar al salón sin mucha gana, Abril había perdido el apetito, ningún chico o chica se había atrevido ni siquiera a decirle un rápido y sencillo "Hola", el trio de las presumidas iban entrando, no se había dado cuenta cuando habían salido del salón, cada una de ellas tenía su nombre grabado en la ropa, Abril solo rodo los ojos eso era algo realmente estúpido, Mary era el nombre de la rubia, se sentó en el lugar donde había dejado su costoso bolso, Scarlet la pelirroja, tomo el lugar atrás de ella dejando en el suelo la mochila de alguien más, Laure la castaña se sentó atrás de Abril la cual se puso nerviosa, para nada le había gustado su actitud, la intimidaban y ella que podía hacer al respecto, ¿usar sus entrenamientos ninja en contra de ellas? Sólo si quería ser expulsada podría patearles el trasero sin culpa alguna, entre sus pensamientos se prometió a sí misma no usar sus entrenamientos ninja con los chicos de la escuela, ni obtener ninguna clase de problemas, no los necesitaba ni los quería, eso era seguro.

**Es todo por hoy díganme si les gusto muy pronto seguiré la próxima parte. Saludos! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Abril perdía la noción del tiempo escuchando al resto de los profesores, eso hacía que el tiempo corriera un poco más rápido. Ya era hora de salida, se apresuró lo antes posible, pero la rubia la aventó para que se quitara de su camino, logro estrellarla con la puerta del salón lastimándole el hombro, las otras dos chicas rieron para darle gracia a Mary, Abril sólo cerro los puños y se contuvo las ganas de llorar. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, si veía a Mary otra vez no aguantaría las ganas para golpearla, bajo a las alcantarillas y camino a la guarida.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases, Abril?— pregunto Splinter.

—Amm… Ya sabes, aburrido como cualquier primer día de clases— respondió sin mucha gana, tratando de evadir el tema.

—Y dime Abril, ¿y tienes muchos amigos?— pregunto Mikey con mucho interés.

—Mmm… No, aun no nos conocemos pero, todos han sido muy amigables— mintió.

Entro a su habitación, que solía ser la de Donnie, él se la dejo desde que se quedaría con ellos, el dormiría en su laboratorio, pues no era mucha la diferencia, se la pasaba la mayoría de las noches enteras haciendo sus inventos.

Abril se recostó en la cama, comenzó a llorar ¿Cómo podía haberle pasado eso a ella? Desde que se quedó con los chicos en la guarida sin poder salir, perdió todo y estaba consciente de ello, pero no creería que fuera tan difícil recuperarlo otra vez, lloro unas cuantas horas, ya había sido demasiado fuerte por mucho tiempo, cuando ya no le salían las lágrimas, término en sollozos, aún tenía que ser fuerte. Ella tomaría la iniciativa, y conseguiría lo que había perdido.

Al día siguiente se despertó a la misma hora, se esforzó un poco más en verse mejor, unos jeans ajustados, su bonita sudadera amarilla, soltó su cabello y lo adorno con una diadema, mejoro su maquillaje, logro resaltar sus grandes ojos azules. Caminó a la escuela una vez más, estaba esperanzada, ella sería muy amable con todos, seguramente a alguien le caería bien la dulce Abril y seria su amiga, porque Abril necesitaba una: que la escuchara, le diera consejos, que compartiera sus secretos y sobretodo divertirse, convivir con hombres un largo tiempo se había vuelto muy aburrido y no podía platicarle cosas de chicas a las tortugas, a ellos no les interesaba, y para ella era extraño hablar con ellos de esas cosas. Hablaba muchas cosas con Leo, era el único que se preocupaba por todos, pero había cosas que ella no le podía compartir y ella necesitaba una opinión acerca de lo que fuera pero prefería dejar las cosas inconclusas y con el tiempo se fue perdiendo el contacto que tenía con él.

Llego tarde a clase, todos ya estaban sentados, ella tuvo que ocupar el único lugar vacío, hasta al frente de la fila de la pared, se sintió avergonzada se sentó ocultándose la cara con los cabellos, sintió la mirada pesada de Mary, logro ver de reojo que no le quitaba la mirada mientras jugaba con sus cabellos y el otro par la criticaban:

—Mira como viene vestida.

—Si yo tuviera esa ropa ni loca salía de mi casa.

—Seguro su ropa es de la que dan en caridad— las tres rieron e interrumpieron al profesor Benson que las miro en forma de advertencia, ellas tomaron postura y el profesor continuo escribiendo en el pizarrón.

—Este será un largo ciclo escolar— dijo Abril mientras se rozaba las manos en la cara.

Y así fueron pasando los días, uno exactamente igual que el otro, las tres chicas la seguían molestando, no le daban ni el tiempo para dejar a Abril socializar, pero de igual manera ya era tarde, cada quien estaba integrado en su respectivo grupo y ella era la excepción. Evitaba hablar el tema en la guarida, sacaba excusas para que no le preguntaran nada sobre la escuela, "Tengo mucha tarea" era el único pretexto para que la dejaran en paz, pero solo eso fueron los primeros días, después pasó desapercibida, no le prestaban la atención suficiente como para darse cuenta que algo malo le sucedía a Abril.

Habían pasado casi dos meses, y en ese tiempo tuvo que soportar críticas, insultos, empujones, pisotones, comida sobre la ropa, café sobre la cabeza, las bromas eran cada vez más pesadas, recibió muchas humillaciones, pero ella se aguantaba eso y más, estaba tan arta de estar encerrada en la guarida que quizá "el trio de Rosas" aunque le hicieran la vida imposible por lo menos no le hacían a vida aburrida, pero Abril ya comenzaba a artarse.

Se despertaba sin muchas ganas en la mañana pero, no quería que Splinter sospechara que ya no quería ir a la escuela tal vez porque algo no iba bien. Otro día mas otro día menos, Abril ya no le daba importancia, ya se había acostumbrado a estar sola y a las "Rosas", pues a final de cuenta sus bromitas de mal gusto, no se comparaban con lo que tenía que sufrir con el Kraang o el Clan del pie.

Entro al salón ignorando a todos, el profesor aun no llegaba, los chicos que solían sentarse en la parte de atrás estaban escribiendo y dibujando tonterías en el pizarrón también dándole ligazos al nerd de los lentes junto con bolitas de papel ensalivadas, eran los típicos chicos que molestaban a todo el mundo: "los brabucones".

— ¡Así NO, idiota!— grito una voz femenina que provenía de atrás.

Era la chica del cabello largo, así la identificaba Abril, se sentaba hasta atrás, era como la "líder" de los brabucones, le cuestionaba todo a los profesores haciéndolos perder el juicio. En pocas palabras: la chica ruda del salón.

Abril, vio que un cuerpo se deslizo al lado de ella, una cabellera negra acaricio su mejilla izquierda, era la primera vez que veía a "la señorita Collins" levantarse sin que fuera para salir al receso, no había día que no se escuchara su apellido por un profesor que le había llamado la atención, la chica no movía un dedo por nadie, ya tenía su fama, ¿Qué sería tan importante para que ella se levantara de su lugar? Eso despertó el interés de Abril.

La señorita Collins vestía una floja blusa de tirantes blanca, dejando ver el sostén negro que llevaba puesto, junto con un ajustado y pequeño short adornado con remaches y sus botas de campaña. Abril se distrajo mirando las piernas muy bien torneadas de la chica, ni ella con su pesado entrenamiento ninjutsu había logrado un cuerpo tan firme como el de ella, vago entre sus pensamientos y recordó algo que Collins había mencionado en la clase de salud anteriormente:

— ¡No profesor, el deporte es para aburridos ya nadie lo usa, todos van al gym!—. Sí, quizá por eso ella tenía un cuerpo así.

— ¡Haber dame eso, y observa como se hace!— Abril despertó de sus pensamientos y vio como la chica ruda le arrebataba un sorbete a uno de sus amigos, vio que metió algo a su boca, apunto a la nerd que siempre leía libros y soplo fuerte. Por una centésima de segundo creyó que era Karai la que estaba ahí, le dio un mini infarto al pensar que podía ser ella, era la primera vez que veía su cara pero, al ver que su fisonomía era completamente diferente se tranquilizó.

La chica del libro se levantó de inmediato y salió corriendo en lágrimas con las manos en la cara, Abril no se dio cuenta del ataque que había hecho su compañera por estar perdida observándola a detalle, se quedó con la boca abierta ante tan cruel acto, Collins sonreía con victoria mientras dos de sus amigos le levantaban los brazos como si hubiera ganado una pelea de boxeo, la celebraron mientras el más grandulón la subía sobre sus hombros, mientras el resto hacían los sonidos de un gorila.

Y ahí Abril se preguntó: ¿Cómo lograba ella para que ellos la trataran de esa forma? Ellos la trataban como una reina, la defendían de todo, como si ella fuera su tesoro más preciado, era muy atractiva quizá era eso, pero también era más cruel que todos ellos juntos, Abril la envidio, nadie podía decirle algo a ella sin haber sido lastimado, ella lo tenía todo, se veía tan feliz, todo lo que Abril deseaba, pero ¿Por qué se juntaba solo con hombres? Abril se identificó con ella, y recordó a sus amigos mutantes pero ¿Por qué no se llevaban igual como Collins y sus amigos brabucones? ¿Tenía que ser tan cruel como Raphael? Porque era lo que reflejaba esa chica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero agradecer a "Feels The Music" y a "TMNT-Fan" por motivarme a continuar con la historia, gracias por sus comentarios me motivan para que siga subiendo esta historia. :D **

**Y espero no se desesperen es un poco larga pero se pondrá mucho mejor lo prometo!**

—Haber clase, sentados por favor, perdonen el retraso pero me surgió algo importante. Sean, baja a tu compañera, esto no es un circo— dijo el profesor mientras todos ocupaban sus respectivos lugares.

—Muy bien clase, tienen que hacer un proyecto de investigación sobre el tema social que más sea de su agrado, traten de hacerlo bien, vale una gran parte de su calificación— todos empezaron a protestar— No empiecen a quejarse si no eso será más difícil para ustedes, será por parejas y… antes de que empiecen a elegir yo formare los grupos, tratare de equilibrarlos, me refiero que no quiero que alguien como su compañero David que es un alumno muy responsable y aplicado, haga equipo con Lucas que es igual de brillante, si no que su pareja sea Sean que se le complica entender las cosas y David lo ayude, pero quiero que todo sea conforme a su capacidad de entendimiento, no quiero trabajos mejores que otros, pero que si le pongan empeño ¿de acuerdo?.

—Sí…— respondió todo el grupo sin mucho entusiasmo.

El profesor Benson empezó a emparejar a los alumnos, Abril solo deseaba que ninguna de las "Rosas" fuera su pareja, estaría bien alguien como Lucas o con la recién víctima de agresión: "Ali-Libro" la tención subía mas cuando cada vez quedaban menos nombres por mencionar, ella y ninguna del trío habían sido mencionadas, le latía el corazón tan fuerte que quizá todo el salón podía escucharlo, eso no le podía estar pasando a ella.

—Mmm… y O'Neil! — reacciono al instante, sólo alcanzo a escuchar su apellido pero no escucho el nombre de su pareja, no sabía a quién mirar, el profesor siguió formando parejas, escucho cuando las Rosas habían sido mencionadas, ella sintió un gran alivio cuando ninguna estaba con ella.

El día siguió su curso con el resto de las clases, Abril no se había tomado la importancia de saber quién era su pareja a lo que le temía ya había pasado, ya todo estaba bien. Llego la hora de salida, Abril salió a toda prisa pues últimamente era perseguida por las Rosas y no solo eran ellas tres, en toda la escuela se habían creado su propio club, sus únicos requisitos eran tener mucho dinero, gusto extremo por la moda y hacer sentir menos a los demás. Abril se había vuelto en el blanco perfecto para todas ellas, ya que ella no se defendía, ni hacia nada al respecto, temía ir a la dirección y que le mandaran a hablar a sus papás porque tenía problemas con sus compañeras, el citatorio jamás seria respondido y eso atraería más problemas, no podía llevar a una rata gigante a la escuela para arreglar sus problemas escolares, eso era ilógico, por eso Abril era la victima perfecta, porque aguantaba todas las humillaciones posibles sin decir ninguna palabra.

Abril llego al callejón donde estaba la alcantarilla oculta para llegar a la guarida y nadie pudiera verla:

— ¡Pero que sorpresa O'Neil!— dijo Mary mientras bajaba de un auto convertible— Así exactamente te quería encontrar.

¿Qué le harían esta vez? ¿Meterla al contenedor de basura? Eso podría soportarlo, pero no era lo que ella pensaba.

— ¡Vamos chicas, ayúdenme!— y bajaron otras cuatro chicas del auto, acorralaron a Abril en el callejón, entre todas la agarraron y empezaron a jalonearle los cabellos, rasguñarle la cara y golpearla como les fue posible, Abril no lo pensó dos veces ella no iba a permitir que la atacaran de esa forma, ya era hora de defenderse pero, por desgracia, no podía contra cinco chicas, intento zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero le fue imposible, ni siquiera podía hacerle daño a ninguna de ellas y pensó en ese instante ¿Cómo llegaría a casa? Era su fin, Splinter jamás volvería a dejarla salir, su desesperación por quitárselas de encima sin éxito la hizo quebrar en lágrimas, las Rosas mostraron su cara de satisfacción pero no la dejarían en paz hasta que se cansaran:

— ¡Aléjense estúpidas!— se escuchó que alguien más entraba al callejón. Abril reconoció la voz, pero en su estado no sabía quién era.

Una chica apareció y empezó a agredirlas. Tomo a Laure y la estrello con la pared, le dio con la rodilla en su muslo y la hizo caer al suelo, después tomo del cabello a Scarlet y con un pisón fuerte en la rodilla trasera la hizo doblarse le pateo la espalda y pateo fuertemente su costilla, mientras Laure como pudo se fue corriendo al auto para escaparse. La chica tomo a Mary y de un movimiento rápido callo de la nada al piso en cosa de nada, las dos que quedaban miraban asustadas aun sosteniendo a Abril para que no escapara, de repente vieron como Mary fue golpeada hacia el piso fuertemente, la chica raspo su cara con él, comenzó a salir sangre de la nariz de Mary que ya tenía la cara sucia y sangrante y la volvió hacer chocar contra el piso.

— ¡Ahora lárgate!— le ordeno la chica furiosa .

Mary se fue corriendo aterrada gritando histéricamente.

—Ahora ¿Quién sigue?— las dos que quedaban se miraron entre sí, que soltaron a Abril al instante pero la chica fue tan veloz que ninguna se escapó limpia del callejón. Abril estaba en el suelo aun llorando, tapando se la cara en posición fetal.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto la chica con voz molesta pero algo preocupada. Abril solo contesto con pequeños gritos de llanto.

—Tranquila, etas zorras no te van a volver a molestar— trataba de calmarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Gracias— dijo Abril cuando logro tranquilizarse.

—Vamos a que te revisen y te curen, te vez muy mal.

— ¡NO!— respondio Abril aterrada —tengo que llegar a casa ¡YA!— volteo a verla y se dio cuenta que era ¿La señorita Collins? Abril trataba de decir algo pero no le salían las palabras, estaba muy confundida:

—Sarah, me llamo Sarah— aclaro. —Tú eres O'Neil. ¿Cierto?— Abril solo movio su cabeza de arriba abajo con torpeza.

—No es el mejor momento pero… resulta que eres mi compañera para el proyecto, y no sabía quién era "O'Neil" hasta que pregunte, y te segui para tenerte al tanto pero te encontré con esas perras. ¡Por Dios! ¡¿No sabes defenderte?!— Sarah hablaba muy rápido y al decir lo último pareció haberse enojado de nuevo.

Abril seguía algo ida por lo sucedido, Sarah se había movido tan rápido que no había logrado comprender que había pasado realmente pero no sabía que no era tan fácil quitarse a cinco chicas de enzima, ella lo logro en cosa de nada, pero ella era Sarah con solo verla provocaba cierto miedo y escalofríos.

Abril se negaba a ponerse de pie, solo miraba la tapa de alcantarilla, Sarah le siguio la mirada hasta ver lo que Abril veía y quedo confundida.

—Vamos rápido ¿sí?, no está muy lejos.

Pero Abril seguía negándose, Sarah no era muy paciente y no solía ser buena gente todo el tiempo, y al tratar de serlo y que no le respondieran de buena manera la enfadaba más.

—Mira, si no me haces caso no me voy a ir de aquí, no te voy a dejar ir, se hará mas tarde y será peor para ti, ahora se una buena niña y vamos de una buena vez, ¡¿de acuerdo?!— a lo último que dijo ya había perdido la paciencia.

—Vamos entonces— dijo Abril rendida con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, así era Rapha, así hablaba cuando trataba de ser paciente con Mikey.

Sarah estaba en la sala de espera un tanto aburrida, no llevaban mucho tiempo pero ella ya quería salir de ahí. Salió Abril y Sarah hizo una mueca de disgusto, Abril no se veía muy bien.

—Creo que no deberías de verte en un espejo.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Abril un poco alterada.

—No quieres saber porque, créeme. Vamos te acompaño a tu casa— le tomo el brazo.

— ¡NO!— Abril se negó más alterada mientras se zafaba de la mano de Sarah, la cual miro a Abril con cara de: ¿Qué-diablos-le-pasa-a-esta-loca?—De aquí yo me voy sola, gracias— fingió estar calmada.

—Vamos a hacer un trato, te voy a dejar en donde te encontré, ¿está bien?— Abril asintió, no le quedaba otra opción.

Durante el camino ninguna decía ni una sola palabra, Sarah pensaba en sacarle un poco de conversación pero sabía que no era el mejor momento. Sonó un celular, eso rompió el silencio, sonaba de una mochila que sostenía Sarah la cual le pertenecía a Abril, Sarah le dio la mochila, Abril saco el peculiar T-phone, Sarah lo miro algo extrañada.

— ¡Me van a matar!—dijo Abril preocupada, sin querer contestar — Debí haber llegado hace una hora.

— ¿Tan difícil es decirle la verdad?—cuestiono Sarah con indiferencia.

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes!—aclaro Abril aun sin contestar el celular.

— ¿Qué vas a entender tu que no entienda yo?— pregunto Sarah retándola.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada!— espeto Abril poniendo el punto final a la conversación, mientras apresuraba el paso dejando atrás a Sarah.

Sarah respiro profundo mirando al cielo en busca de paciencia, que ya comenzaba a faltarle.

—Mira, ponte maquillaje, harán que se noten menos los rasguños y te verás menos ridícula, y contesta el celular, es más dile que nos atacaron a las dos y si quieren hablar conmigo yo te cubro.

Abril miro el celular, era Donnie pero no sabía si contestar o no.

—Si tú no contestas, lo hare yo— Sarah le advirtió.

Abril tomo aire y contesto algo dudosa, lo cual hizo que Sarah se estrellara la cara con su mano. Abril fue breve, solo dijo que llegando a la guarida explicaría todo. "Guarida" esa palabra tomo la atención de Sarah y un gran descuido de Abril que ni logro percatarse de su error, pero Sarah no preguntaría, ella ya creía que Abril estaba mal de la cabeza, y para Abril era difícil hacer la guarida su propio hogar, era algo que simplemente no podía aceptar.

** Bueno hasta aquí termino espero les haya gustado espero más comentarios ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este fanfic no es un caso perdido gracias a ustedes, quisiera aclarar unas cosas me he basado en la versión TMNT 2012 porque me encanto su inicio, me pareció un poco más convincente que en las otras versiones, pero no me he basado a la perfección en esta serie, me he desviado un poco pero solo así logre hacer la historia como a mí me gusta. En fin, agradezco a "Feels The Music" fue la primera que me apoyo y lo sigue haciendo, Gracias por tu apoyo, significa mucho para mí al igual que "TMNT-Fan" ha estado ahí presente con sus comentarios y, "**** .5****" y "maestra tigresa kung fu panda" les agradezco por unirse espero que sigan presentes no las decepcionare, por ahora, es todo. :D **

**Ahora el siguiente capítulo**.

Antes de llegar al callejón, Sarah intento arreglarle la cara a Abril con el maquillaje y quitarle lo rojo que tenía en la piel a causa de los rasguños y golpes, no logro mucho pero se veía mejor que antes.

—Dame tu número, te llamo en la noche como a las nueve para saber cómo te fue, ¿sí?

Abril anoto su número algo confundida sin decir nada.

—Bueno, O'Neil como fue el trato, aquí te dejo yo también tengo un poco de prisa— dijo Sarah ya más tranquila.

—Claro, te veo mañana en clase— dijo Abril mientras le sacaba una sonrisa a Sarah— Y soy Abril— pareciera que le urgía decirle su nombre a alguien.

—Claro, nos vemos mañana…Abril— Sarah se fue con paso apresurado diciendo adiós con la mano. Pero para Abril seguía la parte difícil.

Trato de entrar sigilosamente a la guarida aunque eso no le sirviera de nada, tendría que dar una explicación por su retardo, ella sabía que no volvería a salir pero por lo menos trataría de quedar menos ridiculizada al ser aporreada por las compañeras de su salón.

— ¡Abril, ¿dónde estabas?!—dijo Splinter con voz severa, parecía que la estaba esperando todo el rato.

Abril se asustó, la verdad ella no esperaba eso, que al llegar Splinter la tomara por sorpresa y le pidiera explicaciones en un instante.

—Sen-sei—dijo con temor— no esperaba que estuviera aquí…

Splinter estaba muy enojado pero al ver la cara de Abril y su ropa sucia se quedó sin palabras, no sabía si preocuparse o enojarse más.

— ¡Abril!— de lejos se escuchaba la voz de Donnie acercándose— ¡¿Dónde estab…—se quedó atónito a ver a Abril de esa manera, ni con el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Karai había quedado así—¿Qué te paso?— pregunto demasiado preocupado quiso tomarle un hombro pero después se negó la vio tan mal que le dio tanto miedo de tocarla que pensó que podía lastimarla.

—Donnie, ¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua?

Donatello ni siquiera lo pensó y fue por un vaso de agua, Abril dejo caer su mochila y después ella callo de rodillas rendida, saco todo su aire y se contuvo a llorar. Splinter seguía atónito no sabía si decirle algo o preguntar qué había pasado. Mikey había llegado con un gran sonrisa, había escuchado a Donnie mencionar el nombre de Abril, pretendía saludarla pero al verla de rodillas esa gran sonrisa infantil y adorable que tenía fue borrada en segundos, ayudo a Abril a sentarse en el sofá, se dio cuenta que Abril estaba temblando, Mikey la abrazo el pensó que quizá tendría frio, Abril al sentir tan dulce afecto que no había presenciado en tanto tiempo la hizo terminar en lágrimas.

Donnie llego con el vaso y al ver a Abril tan mal, pensó que Mikey le había hecho algo y la hizo ponerse peor de lo que ya se veía, miro a Splinter en busca de una respuesta pero nadie decía nada. Le dio el vaso con agua Abril se terminó el vaso y trato de tranquilizarse, explicaría todo antes de que Splinter dijera algo quizá si contaba la verdad Splinter comprendería y la dejaría que continuara en la escuela, pero recordó a Sarah, y lo que le había dicho que dijera eso sonaba menos ridículo quizá esa mentira sonaba más creíble que la verdad, si no hubiera sido por ella, hubiera terminado peor de lo que estaba y hubiera contado su ridícula versión verdadera.

—Nos atacaron— dijo Abril con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Quién las ataco?—dijo Donnie algo histérico.

—Unas chicas de la escuela, nos acorralaron, era muchas, mi amiga y yo no podíamos con ellas… yo no podía con ellas—aclaró.

—Abril no mientas, cuenta lo que en verdad paso— le rogo Donnie que estaba de rodillas frente a ella.

"Mierda", pensó Abril. Si era la verdad bueno casi la verdad, pero ella sabía que ellos eran muy histéricos siempre exageraban ese tipo de situaciones, sobretodo Donatello, pero no podía rendirse tan fácil como siempre quizá si seguía con la mentira terminarían creyéndole, a fin de cuentas ya sabía que sería castigada.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Es lo que paso, íbamos mi amiga y yo caminando mientras estas chicas nos empezaron a atacar en un callejón empecé a defenderme pero no podía dejar que mi amiga fuera atacada, así que tuve que pelear por las dos, eran muchas por eso termine así— su mentira salió con éxito, ni un solo titubeo, ni una muestra de duda, eso le ayudo bastante.

—Muy bien Abril, lograste defenderte a ti y tu acompañante de una pandilla peligrosa, pero no podrás salir de nuevo otra vez— dijo Splinter fríamente.

Abril lo sabía muy bien pero le dijo a Sarah que se verían mañana, por fin tenía una amiga, o al menos eso parecía, y ya no iba a lograrla ver nunca.

—Pero no pasó nada malo— dijo Abril en forma de excusa.

— ¿Qué no paso nada malo?—cuestiono Splinter.

—Me refiero a ningún ataque de los Dragones purpura o los del Pie, incluso de los del Kraang, por favor Sensei compréndalo solo fue un problema escolar, nada más.

Y eso había sido un problema escolar, un problema escolar que no podía arreglar porque no tenía quien diera la cara por ella, nadie pudiera defenderla a la luz del día.

—Y si no aparezco mañana, ¿quién salvara a mi amiga?, podría ser atacada otra vez y no estaré yo para defenderla.

Esas palabras dejaron a Splinter pensativo, Abril tenía razón tal vez, eso hizo que Abril casi creyera que la dejaría ir a la superficie otra vez, pero no fue así.

—Hicimos un trato Abril, primera señal de peligro y te quedarías otra vez—dijo secamente mientras se retiraba.

Abril se echó a llorar en los hombros de Donnie, estuvo muy cerca, tan cerca que eso la hizo sentir peor, ¿qué le diría a su amiga cuando llamara en la noche? "Lo siento pero mis papás ya no me dejaron ir a la escuela por lo de hoy" eso sonaba totalmente ridículo, Sarah se burlaría de ella y perdería a la única amiga que quizás tenia porque ella era ridícula y su vida también.

Abril estuvo en su habitación encerrada todo el día, no bajo a comer, ni a ver televisión se la paso llorando y pensando que le iba a decir a Sarah, los chicos solo trataban de consolarla afuera de la puerta de su habitación, sí, ahora si le prestaban atención y no hace unos días que cuando ella los necesitaba ni caso le hacían pero el daño estaba hecho, ya nadie podía hacer nada por ella, Donnie trato de hablar con Splinter y tratar de hacer cambiarlo de opinión pero parecía una misión imposible, no parecía ceder y Donnie termino rindiéndose no quería hacer enfadar a su sensei y el ser castigado también.

Pasaron las horas y Abril ya estaba impaciente porque dieran las nueve de la noche, no soltaba su celular de la mano por nada, llego la hora y pasaban unos minutos Abril creyó que ya no le hablaría, eso parecía hundirla mas, hasta que su celular empezó a sonar ella lo contesto sin pensarlo al instante.

—Hola, hablo con Abril.

—Si soy yo, ¿Sarah?— pregunto desesperada.

—Abril, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Todo está bien?

—Al parecer no, creo que no iré a la escuela.

—Claro no te preocupes necesitas descansar, entonces te veo…—Abril no la dejo terminar.

—Me refiero a que ya no voy a ir a la escuela.

— ¿Es en serio?— dijo Sarah sin poder creer lo que escuchaba— ¿Pues qué les dijiste?

—Lo que tú me dijiste pero tengo otros problemas—suspiró— es algo que tu no entenderías.

—Bueno es difícil de creer lo que dices, pero te espero mañana antes de la hora de clase.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? No puedo ir a la escuela— dijo Abril sorprendida

—Pues escápate, no pueden castigarte por que te escapaste para ir a la escuela, eso sería una ironía.

—Pero…— se quedó sin palabras.

—Te espero, quince minutos antes, bien me tengo que ir. Adiós.

—No, espera…— ya había colgado.

Abril se puso a pensar, ¿escaparse? ¿en que estaba pensando esa chica?, no podía escaparse ,le iría horrible por hacer eso pero, por primera vez en su vida lo había considerado pues al final de cuentas ya no tenía nada que perder.

**Hasta aquí llego ;) **

**Esa Abril toda una loquilla dejándose llevar por una mala influencia :/ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holi chicas, *-* waaaaah estoy muy contenta cada vez somos más, les agradezco como no tienen idea y a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas no se van a arrepentir, bueno a lo que voy:**

Abril no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, se quedó toda la noche tratando de sacarle una solución a su dilema, ¿Cómo diablos lograría escapar de una guarida de ninjas?, creo que ya había sacado una conclusión, se escaparía, ella también era una ninja, ya se las arreglaría para salir.

Sonó su alarma más temprano que de costumbre, se arregló como siempre sin tratar de hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de su habitación, se aseguró de que todos estuvieran dormidos, trato de ser rápida y lo más silenciosa posible, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de la guarida echo su ultimo vistazo y ver que no hubiera nadie que la estuviera viendo, al no ver nada y escuchar completo silencio, corrió como nunca en su vida, nadie la estaba persiguiendo pero al saber que estaba haciendo algo que tenía prohibido la hacía sentir adrenalina en todo su cuerpo. Salió a la superficie y sonrió como si fuera un preso en libertad, corrió a la escuela y llego 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada, tuvo tiempo para respirar y tranquilizarse un poco, mientras veía llegar a Sarah desde lejos.

— ¡Viniste, no lo puedo creer!—dijo alegre con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, yo tampoco lo puedo creer—dijo Abril con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, si ya estas castigada pues que el castigo valga la pena con el escape, ¿no crees?

A Sarah no le parecía importarle muchas cosas, veía las cosas con tanta insignificancia, "Ojala yo fuera como ella" pensó Abril, mientras la escuchaba. Quizás Sarah estaba en lo correcto para que mortificarse por cosas que no valían la pena, tal vez por eso ella se veía tan feliz siempre, sin temor a nada, simplemente vivía su vida como quería, nada más, a Abril quizás le hacía falta mucho de eso.

Entraron a clase Abril iba detrás de Sarah mientras le daba un sape a Laure y un tirón de cabellos a Scarlet.

—Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Iug ¿Por qué se ven tan horribles?—dijo Sarah divertida con sarcasmo.

Laure y Scarlet la miraron con odio, Laure tenía un gran moretón en la cara y el brazo de Scarlet era sostenido por un cabestrillo.

— ¡Ay chicas! Como son exageradas, si no les hice nada— siguió con su sarcasmo—Y díganme, ¿Dónde está Mary?—ninguna de las dos dijo nada— ¡Eso le pasa por zorra y andar besando el piso!—dijo mientras le apretaba una mejilla a Lauren y movía bruscamente el brazo de Scarlet para lastimarlas.

Ambas se quejaron mientras Sarah reía a carcajadas, Abril estaba agradecida y lo de ayer era más que suficiente, no era necesario que las siguiera molestando. Sarah le hizo una seña para Abril para que se sentara junto a ella, el salón se empezaba a llenar y cada vez llegaban más amigos de Sarah, ninguno preguntaba nada sobre ella ni porque estaba sentada con ellos, solo le saludaban con un "Hola" ese Hola que había deseado escuchar hace unos meses, ella solo sonreía tímidamente, mientras Sarah saludaba a cada uno de forma escandalosa.

—Buenos días clase, espero que hayan despertado de buen humor porque hoy empezamos el proyecto— dijo el profesor mientras se instalaba en el escritorio. Se escucharon quejas y murmullos por parte de los alumnos mientras el profesor solo los ignoraba.

—Haber, ¿ya pensaron que tema van a elegir?—pregunto el profesor con entusiasmo, y Sarah levanto la mano — ¿Sí, señorita Collins?

—Bueno profesor, a mí me llamo mucho la atención un tema sobre las zorras esas que creen que pueden tratar a los demás a su antojo sólo porque tienen dinero, así como Mary, no sé, quizá haga un documental sobre ella—dijo Sarah segura de sí, mientras sus amigos brabucones se contenían a reír.

— ¡Señorita, por favor, no puedo permitir que hable así y menos si ofende a una de sus compañeras de clase, y peor aún a sus espaldas!— dijo el profe molesto. Sarah miraba hacia su butaca tratando de no sonreír y parecerse tomar en serio el tema.

—Lo siento profe, pero me pareció un tema "social" adecuado a nuestras edades, pero tengo uno mejor: de como los profesores hoy en día se dejan vender por el dinero que les ofrecen las zorras hijas de papi, no solo para ponerles calificaciones altas sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, sino que los mismos profesores las defiendan cuando están ausentes, ¿le parece más interesante?—dijo Sarah con voz intelectual, como si hubiera dado una respuesta inteligente. El profesor se puso rojo de la vergüenza delatándose por completo, mientras los amigos de Sarah no pudieron contenerse más a reír y el resto del salón trataban de parecer serios.

— ¡Señorita Collins fuera de mi clase!—dijo el profesor enfadado mientras señalaba con el dedo la puerta de salida.

— ¡Uy! no se enoje profesor solo estaba siendo honesta.

— ¡Fuera de mi clase, dije!— siguió señalando la puerta.

— ¿Sabe profesor cual sería un buen tema? El de la honestidad, y usted debería hacerlo.

— ¡AFUERA, si no quiere ir a la dirección!—dijo el profe aún más enfadado.

—Ash, ni que valiera la pena su clase— dijo molesta mientras salía del salón.

Abril se veía preocupada, no era algo nuevo en Sarah pasaba muy seguido pero, esta vez había cruzado la línea

—Tranquila, ella siempre se las arregla, no te preocupes— dijo un amigo de Sarah mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Abril.

Al terminar la clase entro Sarah como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sus amigos le abrieron los brazos para consolarla aunque ella no lo necesitaba, a Abril le dio envidia ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sus amigos tortugas le daban un abrazo para consolarla? No lo sabía, quizás porque no había pasado, nunca la habían dado un abrazo de consolación.

—Vámonos de aquí, ya me engente— dijo Sarah aburrida.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos?— pregunto sorprendida

—No lo sé, a divertirnos y a comer algo, quizás no te vuelva a ver no quiero dejarte un mal recuerdo de mi discutiendo con un profesor.

Abril no dijo nada, solo quedo dudosa pero Sarah tenía razón, Abril no quería desgastar quizá su último día en la superficie en la escuela, así que, decidió seguir a Sarah. Salieron sin mucha dificultad, con un poco de mentiras y agilidad era suficiente para salir, Sarah ya era toda una experta en el juego. Fueron al centro comercial a jugar videojuegos de todo tipo, al parecer Abril se divertía mucho, lo que más le gustaba es que al estar ahí hacia que se olvidara de todo, duraron varias horas hasta que quedaron cansadas y aburridas, después fueron a comer Sarah sugirió hamburguesas y Abril dijo que sí sin pensarlo, la verdad comer pizza todos los días ya le había aburrido y cualquier elección le pareció excelente, pero Abril se preocupó un poco cuando Sarah pidió de tomar una cerveza le ofreció una, pero Abril se negó sin pensarlo, dejándola algo preocupada eso no le daba mucha confianza después, se atascaron con todo tipo de golosinas, parecían niñas pequeñas, pegajosas de la cara y de las manos y eso las hizo reír bastante, al último, se fueron a descansar al pasto del Parque Central:

—Y dime Sarah ¿cómo es tu vida?— Abril pregunto con curiosidad.

— ¿Mi vida?— pregunto confundida— Ah bueno, pues normal como la de todo el mundo, tengo papás, hermanos molestos, un novio, amigos, la escuela me aburre… y cosas así.

— ¿Novio?— pregunto con más curiosidad.

—Sí— sonrió apenada—Va a la universidad, es un buen chico, es muy dedicado a lo suyo es muy serio, y me quiere mucho que es lo importante, con el tengo la vida resuelta, quizá por eso la escuela me vale un carajo y sigo siendo un completo desastre…

— ¡Wow, que envidia!— suspiro con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es tu vida? No creo que sea diferente a la mía.

—Pues la verdad sí es muy diferente a la tuya, sobre todo difícil— dijo mientras miraba al suelo con nostalgia

— ¿Te molestaría contarme un poco? Soy muy buena escuchando, bueno, la verdad no pero, quizá pueda ayudarte con algo, apoyo moral tal vez, quizá un consejo, soy muy buena dando consejos— dijo mientras trataba de animarla un poco.

—Bueno, perdí a mi mamá cuando era pequeña… y hace más de un año secuestraron a mi papá...

—Auch, eso no se lo deseo a nadie y… ¿con quién vives ahora?—pregunto Sarah con un poco de preocupación

—Vivía con mi tía…—dijo cortante.

— ¿Vivías?

—Sí, es que es una larga historia—suspiró.

—Bueno, si no quieres contarme más eso lo puedo entender— dijo Sarah ya con menos interés.

—No es eso, es que es tan difícil de explicar…Cuando secuestraron a mi papá yo iba con él, y nos agarraron a los dos, pero de la nada salieron unas… unos tipos, y me pudieron rescatar pero a mi padre no…

—Déjame ver si entendí, ¿unos tipos te salvaron?

—Sí.

— ¿Y salieron de la nada?

—Sí.

—Ósea, ¿que no son policías o rescatistas o algo por el estilo?

—No, simplemente son "ellos" y ahora vivo con ellos, me gane su cariño y ellos el mio, y he corrido peligro varias veces por lo del "secuestro" y por eso han sido muy sobreprotectores.

—Y ¿no te da miedo? Vivir con completos extraños, te rescataron, sí, y eso está muy bien se agradece, pero ¿vivir von ellos? ¿En serio?

—Bueno, ahora son mis amigos, mi nueva familia, lo único que me queda.

Sarah trago saliva, no podía creer lo que le contaba Abril su situación era muy difícil, era algo que no podía entender muy bien, pero una parte si lo hacía, la había dejado sin palabras, pero había algunas cosas que no le parecían bien.

—Bueno, pues… ¿y todos son hombres?

—Amm…sí, pero a ti que no te extrañe que viva con puros hombres tú convives con ellos a diario—dijo entre risas

—Claro, pero a veces se necesita una "mujer", hay cosas que no se pueden hablar con ellos el ambiente es completamente diferente, una perspectiva es diferente todo es diferente, tú debes entenderlo.

—Sí te entiendo perfectamente, pero contigo no se aburren, a mí ya no me hacen caso para nada— Abril entristeció un poco.

—Bueno, en primer lugar estas de mantenida en su hogar deberías de estar agradecida de que te den un lugar donde dormir, que comer, he incluso custodia personalizada, si yo tuviera unos amigos así, no tendría más que pedir en esta vida— dijo tratando de ser divertida. Abril solo sonrió, tenía que ver el lado bueno, tenía a cuatro amigos tortugas que la cuidaban incondicionalmente, no tenía por qué quejarse.

—Ups se hace tarde— dijo Sarah interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Abril.

—Cierto, tengo que regresar, espero que no se den cuenta— dijo Abril empezándose a preocupar.

—Te hablo en la noche.

—Pero ya no me cuelgues— le advirtió bromeando.

—Prometido— dijo Sarah mientras hacía señal de promesa.

**¿Qué pasara con Abril al llegar a la guarida?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Waaah, perdón debí subir este capítulo antes pero mi padre me castigo porque me dormí casi amaneciendo escribiendo esta historia :3 todo por ustedes chicas! ;D **

Abril se metió a las alcantarillas, y empezó a caminar con calma quizás eran sus últimos minutos de libertad, los disfrutaría aunque no fuera en su lugar favorito, se había divertido como nunca con Sarah ¿eran amigas? Abril no estaba segura, pero le agradaba estar con ella, eran muy diferentes pero con ella se sentía bien, no se sentía rara, solo sentía que era Abril, una chica normal y se desahogó con ella le conto a una chica una parte de su vida, que la conociera y que viera por lo que ella estaba pasando, el hecho de no contarle las cosas como eran realmente la perturbaban un poco, pero no podía decirle que sus amigos con los que vivían eran unas enormes tortugas mutantes con habilidades de un ninja, ni que el padre de estas tortugas era una rata de dos metros mutante que anteriormente era un humano y ahora era su sensei, si le hubiera contado eso Sarah se hubiera reído como si hubiera sido un chiste, quizás Sarah quería unos amigos que la cuidaran y le dieran hogar, pero obvio que no fueran mutantes, quizás las personas a veces no saben de lo que hablan, quieren más de lo que tienen, no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden y Sarah lo tenía todo, hasta ya tenía la vida perfecta para un futuro, mientras Abril no sabía si al día siguiente amanecería viva. Pero, Sarah tenía razón se necesita una mujer como compañía con los hombres es completamente diferente, por lo menos ellas tenían algo en común ambas convivían con hombres.

Abril llego a la entrada de la guarida, estaba Leo comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras parecía estar hipnotizado por el televisor estaban Héroes Espaciales, incluso parecía que no parpadeaba, a su lado estaba Mikey sentado al revés en el sofá dormido con media pizza en la boca, Abril sabía que no era muy difícil pasar desapercibida en esa situación pero decidió entrar a gatas al lugar y cruzar hasta llegar a su habitación. Llego con éxito y se resbaló por la puerta aliviada, estuvo así unos cuantos minutos hasta que se preguntó:

¿Se habrían dado cuenta? Ellos estaban ahí haciendo sus actividades de siempre, no podían salir a plena luz del día a buscarla, pero tampoco se veían preocupados, quizá les dejo de importar muy rápido, ella podía quejarse y renegar pero era obediente, todos pensarían que ella no había ido a la escuela solo porque fue orden de Splinter, y el no dudaría de su obediencia, salió al baño y en eso chocó con Raphael:

—Hasta que te dignas a salir— dijo Rapha mientras cruzaba los brazos— ¿No vas a bajar a comer?

—No, ya com… ¡Notengohambre!—corrigió rápido.

Rapha solo alzo una ceja y se fue sin decirle nada, pero lo que le había dicho era señal que le habían hablado o tocado su puerta, nadie se atrevía a abrir la puerta sin permiso desde la vez que Abril traía audífonos escuchando música mientras se cambiaba de ropa, Donnie le había hablado varias veces y como no había contestado decidió entrar por su propia cuenta, hasta que vio a Abril semidesnuda cantando una canción en voz baja mientras se abrochaba el sostén, para Donnie fue una imagen muy agradable e inolvidable pero para Abril no lo fue definitivamente, le dejo de hablar una semana completa y ambos tenían que soportar las bromas de Leo, Mikey y Raphael, hasta que Splinter les prohibió que se hablara del tema y que nadie podía abrir la puerta del cuarto de Abril sin el permiso de ella, definitivamente por eso nadie se había dignado a entrar aparte de que ellos entenderían que ella no estaría del mejor humor, como para bajar a comer y verle la cara a Splinter.

Tomo un baño de una hora, la verdad tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y que lugar más adecuado y relajante que en la ducha, la verdad quería perder el tiempo, como ya se había acostumbrado últimamente solo que esta vez no quería estar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie y mucho a menos a Splinter, porque estaba muy enojada con el ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza al no dejarla ir a la escuela? Era la escuela en pleno día, con mucha gente, con una chica mala que usaba de bebida cerveza en vez de una soda para comerse una hamburguesa, que le había pateado el trasero a cinco chicas en menos de un minuto sin tener ni un solo rasguño y ella era una kunoichi ¿Qué malo podría pasarle? En eso tuvo una idea, quizá todavía había esperanza, haría sentir mal a Splinter, no saldría de su habitación, hasta que en verdad se sintiera culpable y la dejara salir de nuevo.

Después se quedó el resto de la tarde encerrada en su habitación, estaba aburrida dando vueltas sobre la cama hasta que recibió una llamada:

—Habla Abril— contestó.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Se dieron cuenta?—pregunto Sarah.

—No, es lo más raro, pero pues prácticamente ni existo para ellos.

— ¿Tan mal esta?

—Pues no tan así, preguntaron por mi mientras yo no estaba, por suerte, no fueron tan insistentes y no entraron a mi cuarto…

—Genial, podrás escaparte mañana

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— por desgracia grito demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Abril! ¿Te encuentras bien?—grito Donnie mientras subía hacia su habitación.

— ¡Ay no! ¡Es Donnie!—susurro al teléfono

— ¿Quién diablos es Do…

—Tengo que colgar, Adiós— y le colgó a Sarah.

Toco Donnie la puerta y Abril le abrió en un instante.

— ¡Hola Donnie!— dijo Abril con una voz dulce y sonrisa angelical, mientras ocultaba una mano en la espalda con el T-phone. Donnie la miro extrañado.

—Te escuche gritar, ¿paso algo?—empezó a inspeccionar la habitación como si estuviera buscando a algo o a alguien.

—No, no pasó nada y… ¿Qué haces?— pregunto mientras hacia el típico baile de niña chiquita girando de un lado a otro.

—Estaba viendo el televisor con los chicos, estamos cenando pizza ¿quieres bajar?

—No, la verdad no quiero, no tengo hambre.

— ¡Pero Abril! ¡No has comido nada en todo el día…— en eso lo interrumpió el sonido de un T-phone

Abril cerro los ojos deseando que eso no estuviera pasando, Donnie la rodeo para ver que lo estaba ocultando en su espalda ya que de ahí provenía el sonido, después la miro con la cara de: Me-debes-una-explicación, estaba cruzado de brazos en busca de una respuesta, Abril no sabía que decir, pero pues no le diría toda la verdad.

—Donnie, es mi amiga de la escuela, está preocupada por mí—fingió tristeza.

Donnie suspiro, trato de entenderla bajo la mirada y luego la miro directo a los ojos.

—Contesta, pero después baja a cenar— y se fue.

Abril contesto.

—Oye que mala amiga eres, por eso no querías que te colgara ¿verdad?, si te querías vengar por lo menos no hubieras sido tan cruel—dijo molesta sin dejar hablar a Abril.

—Oye lo siento, pero era urgente.

— ¿Mañana te veo?

— ¿Oye dijiste que soy mala amiga?— pregunto evadiendo la pregunta de Sarah.

—Sí, eres mala amiga.

— ¿Entonces quieres decir que somos amigas?— pregunto emocionada.

—No lo sé, una amiga no me dejaría plantada en la escuela— dijo de broma.

— ¿Me estas chantajeando?

—Sip, ¿Quieres ser mala amiga o buena amiga? Porque mi amiga ya eres, creo— siguió bromeando

—Hare lo posible por ir ¿De acuerdo?— dijo Abril un poco más en serio.

—Suerte Abril— dijo Sarah seriamente.

—Espero tener la suficiente.

—Y la tendrás, buenas noches A-M-I-G-A—dijo lentamente hasta hacer reír a Abril.

—Buenas noches, C-H-A-N-T-A-J-I-S-T-A— escucho que Sarah reía y después colgó.

Sabía que tarde o temprano Donnie subiría y no quería levantar más sospechas sobre nada, así que decidió bajar a cenar, fue directo a la cocina, tomo un vaso se sirvió soda y en un plato dos rebanadas de pizza.

Estaban todos en el sofá sentados viendo el televisor, incluyendo Splinter.

—Abril, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a ver una película?—pregunto Splinter en un tono amable. Abril decidió ignorarlo, paso de largo enfrente de él directo a su habitación, como si nadie le hubiera preguntado nada, como si no hubiera nadie, solo bajo por Donnie, no quería preocuparlo más, ni quería hacerlo subir otra vez. Todos la miraron con la boca abierta, cualquiera de los chicos hubiera soportado esa grosería, pero cuando se trataba de Splinter nadie trataba de jugar a ser el chico rebelde, ni Raphael era capaz de eso, le tenía bastante respeto a su sensei y a su padre sobre todo, Splinter mantuvo la postura firme, ni él se había creído lo que acababa de presenciar, le dolió en el fondo, jamás se imaginó a Abril con el orgullo tan grande, esa no era la dulce Abril que conocía.

Abril se sentó sobre su cama a comer la pizza como si fuera un niño comiendo vegetales, pero ya tenía hambre y tenía que comer, se puso a pensar cual sería el plan de escape de mañana, ¿sería el mismo? Era lo más seguro, era lo que le había funcionado, se acabó una rebanada de le pizza, el resto lo aventó a la pared, se quedó pegada unos segundo, después cayó sobre unas hojas con rayones que había hecho Abril días pasados cuando le daban ataques de aburrición, después se tomó el resto de la soda de un solo jalón y echó un estruendoso eructo, se rio y se aplaudió para sí misma, todos esos nuevos actos los había tomado de su nueva amiga Sarah: mentiras, chantajes, cuando aventaba comida en clase sobre sus compañeros, cuando ignoraba a los profesores, quería recordarla, ella quería ser como ella: feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas agradezco nuevamente por sus comentarios son tan lindas, también a las que me mandan mensajes privados por inbox, en serio agradezco su interés :D **

Su escape fue victorioso, no solo ese día, sino durante semanas, nadie notaba nada raro, Abril seguía fingiendo su "depresión" y seguía enojada con Splinter sin dirigirle la palabra. Le hablaba unas cuantas veces Donnie para verificar si seguía viva en su habitación o le llevaba algo de comer, ya que los chicos solían acabarse toda la comida en segundos, Leo trataba de hacerla entrar en razón y que comprendiera la situación tratando de sermonearla, pero Abril prefería ignorarlo como si el no estuviera ahí, de vez en cuando Mikey se ofrecía para jugar con ella, pero ella solo decía "No" cortantemente, Raph solo le lanzaba indirectas que Abril le respondía con una risa fingida. Los chicos se empezaron a preocupar cada vez más, ya que cada vez demostraba menos interés en ellos y en todo, pero ella seguía su vida feliz clandestina con su ya gran amiga Sarah, iban a clases y cuando se les antojaba salían a divertirse, eso era todos los días, ya era su gran rutina después de todo no era tan difícil escaparse.

Un día Abril estaba comiendo en el dojo, Splinter odiaba que hicieran eso se lo tenían estrictamente prohibido, Abril mancho una de sus alfombras con soda ella no pareció importarle y siguió comiendo a su gusto, Splinter presencio el acto ya estaba cansado de las actitudes de Abril, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

— ¡Ya basta!— grito Splinter enojado.

Abril se alteró pero fingió no darle importancia.

— ¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?!— pregunto Splinter para llamar su atención.

El pulso de Abril empezó a acelerar, "¿De qué está hablando?" se preguntó Abril entre sus pensamientos.

—Sales cada mañana sin falta a la superficie, supongo que vas a la escuela.

— ¿Lo sabias?— pregunto Abril algo avergonzada.

—Lo supe desde el primer día, Abril, esto me sorprende de ti pero no me puedes engañar.

—Lo siento— dijo cabizbaja.

Splinter se quedó pensativo caminando de un lado a otro, Abril solo lo miraba algo atemorizada, se sentía avergonzada, sentía muchas cosas a la vez.

— ¿Qué te hace salir cada mañana a la superficie?

—Una amiga— después suspiro.

—Mmm… Debe ser muy importante para ti ¿a qué se debe?

—Lo es, siento que me entiende, escucha todo lo que le digo, simplemente me siento bien con ella, me da consejos, me hace reír, de hecho ella fue quien me defendió cuando me atacaron las chicas, y fue solo a mí, no a ella y ella sin conocerme me defendió y se hizo cargo de mí, es buena persona, sé que tengo a los chicos como compañía pero con ella no me siento tan… tan sola— y empezó a llorar.

Splinter se compadeció de ella, la miro mientras trataba de desahogarse, comprendió que todas sus actitudes tenían un propósito, llamar su atención para que a volviera a dejar salir.

—Puedes salir otra vez.

—Gracias por entenderlo— Abril empezó a secarse sus lágrimas.

—Pero, saliendo de clases vuelves inmediatamente.

—Hai, Sensei.

—Y… limpia la alfombra.

Abril cambio sus actitudes en un instante, limpio la alfombra sin protestar se veía feliz de nuevo, los chicos notaron el cambio radical, habían escuchado a Splinter reprendiendo a Abril, pero no tenían ni idea de que pasaba, Donnie el más preocupado decidió hablar con Splinter.

Donatello estaba algo nervioso de preguntarle que le pasaba en realidad a Abril, Splinter le conto sin ningún problema: que Abril había escapado de la guarida desde hace unas semanas después de haberle prohibido ir a la escuela, y fingió estar mal con él y con todos para hacerlo sentir mal y la dejara salir con permiso a la superficie, Donnie suspiro cuando no había sido nada grave en realidad, después de haberse escapado cada día y regresar bien a la guarida sin ningún rasguño, quería decir que todo estaba bien y por eso mismo Splinter la había dejado salir nuevamente. Donnie se retiró tranquilo, le contaría a los chicos lo que había pasado después de eso no le tomarían tanta importancia a la situación, pero Splinter se había guardado algo importante: no confiaba en la nueva amiga de Abril.

Abril no podía esperar más a contarle a su amiga que al fin podía ir a la escuela sin escaparse, pues habían evadido el tema desde hace tiempo, Abril no quería hablar nada sobre las tortugas y su sensei eso la hacía sentir triste, así que Sarah no se atrevía a tocar el tema, podía ser mal educada pero no imprudente, pues Sarah estaría consiente que un día no la volvería a ver, si sabría el por qué pero no la causa, no sabía en que líos estaba metida, ni mucho menos donde buscarla.

Abril llego a la escuela corriendo y brincando de felicidad, tenía que darle la buena noticia a Sarah, estaba tan incontrolable que le llego de sorpresa a Sarah de la espalda brinco hacia ella y ambas cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Adivina que paso!— pregunto Abril con una gran sonrisa

—No sé, ¿te dieron ganas de tirarme al suelo?

—No, ¡ya tengo premiso para venir a la escuela!— grito tan fuerte que todos los presentes las miraron.

—Wow—con sarcasmo—y yo tratando de conseguir permiso para no venir.

Abril ignoro su comentario mientras se incorporaban de pie.

—Bueno, ahora que ya todo está bien de nuevo dime, ¿Quién es Donnie?—pregunto Sarah con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto nerviosa— ¿Cómo sabes de Donnie?

—De la última vez que me colgaste el teléfono, quiero saber quién fue tan importante para que me hubieras colgado taaan groseramente— pregunto con mirada picarona

—Pues Donnie es uno de los que me salvaron, bueno de hecho el me salvo.

—Y ¿solo eso? ¿Solo te salvo y ya?— pregunto aburrida.

—No— se sonrojo—también es mi mejor amigo, a pesar de todo siempre está ahí para mí, en cualquier situación acudiría a él antes que nadie— sonreía sin darse cuenta.

Sarah se quedó callada unos segundos procesando las palabras.

—Pero ¿Donnie? ¿En serio? Suena como a dona…o algo.

—Es Donatello, pero todo le decimos Donnie— corrigió.

—Aaaa… okay—dijo tan bajo que Abril no la escucho.

Entraron al salón y el profesor ya estaba, después que todos llegaron y se instalaron empezó a dar clase.

—Bueno clase, ya hemos progresado mucho con el proyecto de investigación hemos juntado la información necesaria ahora tenemos que acomodarla en el orden que corresponde, y quiero que lo escriban con sus propias palabras, nada de copiar y pegar, lo quiero para el viernes completo.

Abril y Sarah se miraron entre sí, el proyecto les había dado la oportunidad y el tiempo suficiente para conocerse, pero se distraían tanto en su mundo que no habían trabajar mucho en él. Abril ya había perdido un año de clase, y Sarah había reprobado un año, lo cual las hacían las más grandes de la clase, quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien, pero no querían reprobar otro año, ya era hora de dejar la diversión por un rato.

—Bueno Abril, tenemos que ponernos al corriente—dijo torciendo la boca.

—Lo sé, podemos dividirnos la información así será más rápido— dijo Abril igual de molesta.

—Claro por mi está bien, pero aun así es mucho ocupamos las tardes para terminarlo, ya no podemos faltar a las demás clases—dijo preocupada.

Y era cierto, se salían de las clases para hacer lo que se les daba la gana sin pensar en mucho en las consecuencias, casi terminaba el semestre, no habían notado lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, pero aún estaban a tiempo de ponerse al corriente y aprobar todas sus materias.

—Tienes que pedir permiso para que vengas a mi casa y terminar esta cosa—dijo Sarah dándole solución.

—Si supongo que solo así terminaremos, tratare de conseguir el permiso, si no lo consigo creo que ya no poder escaparme.

— ¿Y por qué no?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—Porque Spl… su padre siempre se dio cuenta que me escapaba— dijo algo nerviosa.

A Abril se le dificultaba ocultar las cosas, de repente se le escapaban decir cosas que no debía, le tenía mucha confianza a Sarah por eso le decía todas las cosas sin pensar antes de decirlas, lo cual era algo muy grave.

— ¿Su padre? ¿Cuál padre?— pregunto casi riendo.

—Pues el padre de mis amigos.

—Wow, que interesantes personas— dijo algo sorprendida— Nunca se sabe que vas a decir de ellos.

—La verdad no debería de hablar de ellos.

— ¿Por?

—Son de esas personas que prefieren mantenerse en el "anonimato".

—Ah—se quedó sin palabras.

El resto del día fue aburrido, habían entrado a todas sus clases, Sarah ya no podía molestar a Mary y a sus secuaces, Abril se lo había prohibido, ya las había hecho sufrir bastante, los amigos de Sarah estaban igual de preocupados que ellas tratando de rescatar el semestre, así que no habían mucho desorden en clase. Abril llego a la guarida planeando lo que le iba a decir a Splinter para que la dejara ir a la casa de Sarah a terminar su trabajo, los encontró a todos en el dojo entrenando, Splinter puso a las tortugas a pelear entre parejas y le prestó atención a Abril.

—Abril, ¿Qué sucede? ¿todo está en orden?

—Sí, lo que pasa es que tengo un trabajo casi eterno de terminar, y necesito ir a la casa de mi amiga por las tardes para terminarlo— dijo algo avergonzada no era exactamente lo que había planeado en su mente.

— ¿Y?

—Esperaba que me dieras permiso.

Abril sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo y mereciera un castigo, Splinter se quedó pensativo alisando su barba.

—Dile que venga aquí— dijo Splinter seguro de sí.

— ¡¿Qué?!— se escuchó el grito de ella y de los chicos al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo exponerte más de lo acordado Abril, si es tan necesario terminar su trabajo lo harán aquí, no en otro lugar.

—De-de acuerdo, le avisare a Sarah mañana— Abril se retiró dudosa.

**Hasta el próximo capítulo chicas las veo pronto ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno el día de hoy estoy sin palabras ._. pero sigo agradecida por sus comentarios n.n **

Splinter se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos en su mente retumbaba el nombre de "Sarah", al fin sabia su nombre a Abril se le había escapado decirlo aunque no era algo que ella debiera ocultar, pero los planes de Splinter era conocer las intenciones de esa chica, aunque implicara un gran riesgo. Los chicos habían quedado paralizados con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿cómo iba a dejar que una humana desconocida estuviera en la guarida? empezaron a protestar Splinter ya lo tenía todo planeado tenía que actuar de forma inteligente aún tenía que darle unas cuantas indicaciones a Abril y a las tortugas.

Habían terminado de comer, Leo se adueñó del televisor para ver su preciado programa, Donnie estaba haciéndole modificaciones al Shellraiser, Raph estaba leyendo una de sus historietas, Mikey estaba sentado en el sofá reposando la comida, Abril se sentó al lado de él, encendió su laptop para empezar a buscar la información que tenia de tarea, Mikey reaccionó de inmediato al ver la foto de fondo que tenía Abril en su ordenador.

—Wow, ¿Quién es esa chica?— pregunto curioso con la cara casi pegada a la pantalla.

—Ella es Sarah, mi mejor amiga— dijo Abril orgullosa.

Raphael volteo a ver sin interés la pantalla, ya que la pregunta de su hermano Mike había tomado su atención, se quedó congelado unos momentos observando a la chica que acompañaba a Abril en la foto, una chica sonriendo, con el cabello negro con un tono azulado que le reflejaba el sol, blanca de piel, unos grandes ojos color ambar y una pequeña boca de color fiusha, parpadeo varias veces para volver a la realidad y seguir leyendo su historieta.

Después de un rato Splinter decidió hablar con todos, quería dejar las cosas claras antes que otra cosa pasara. Les dio instrucciones que todos debían seguir cuando su nueva visita llegara a la guarida después de clases del día de mañana, los chicos debían salir de la guarida el resto de la tarde hasta el anochecer, Sarah no tenía que verlos por ningún motivo, tal vez debían dar un largo paseo por las alcantarillas o quedarse escondidos por algún lugar, en cuanto a Abril, ella tenía que hacer lo posible para que Sarah no viera el camino hacia la guarida sería difícil hacerla entrar al alcantarillado, y Splinter se quedaría en el dojo, en su espacio personal, para meditar y conocer las intenciones de esa chica, que parecía manipular las acciones de Abril. Todos asintieron pero Abril necesitaba un plan, no iba a ser nada fácil meterla sin ninguna sospecha, Mikey sugirio que le bendara los ojos todos lo miraron con indiferencia, su idea era tonta pero no había otra mejor idea, no podían teletransportarla u algo parecido. Los chicos la ayudaron lo cual le sorprendió a Abril pues el hecho de llevar una humana a la guarida les parecía emocionante, pero algo les molestaba un poco acerca de eso, que Splinter no los quería ahí cuando ella estuviera presente, no les dio razones por la cual tenían que estarse lejos de la guarida pero comprendían que nadie más debía saber de su existencia y más si no sabían si esa persona era confiable, la curiosidad los mataba Mikey, una vez más, fue el que sugirió que debían quedarse en la guarida sin que Splinter lo supiera, se ocultarían muy bien para que Sarah no lograra verlos, Leo negó su plan inmediatamente, Donnie lo pensó unos segundos pero se negó también, Raph lo apoyo e insistió en quedarse aun así se quedara solo, lo cual le sorprendió al resto, fue algo que no comprendieron y ni el mismo Raph comprendía, solo quería conocerla. Al final, tomaron una decisión fingirían que se irían pero volverían cuando Splinter estuviera seguro de que ya no estaban cerca, después volverían y se ocultarían lo mejor posible, la curiosidad era una gran debilidad que ellos poseían.

Abril ya se había ido a descansar desde hace un rato, las tortugas fueron a rodear las calles por si había algún peligro, para su mala suerte todo parecía normal y decepcionante para ellos, todos se fueron a dormir, Raph entro a su habitación y encontró a Spike dormido, no quiso despertarlo aunque quería contarle algunas cosas que le inquietaban, se acostó y se quedó mirando al techo, aparentemente no podía dormir, hizo un gran suspiro que parecía que hacía eco en su habitación, empezó a recordar a la chica de la foto y sonrió sin darse cuenta, de repente reacciono y se golpeó a sí mismo en la cara ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¡Eso era una tontería! ¿Cómo podía ponerse de esa manera con una persona que ni siquiera conocía? Se sintió estúpido en ese momento, no podía dormir, y no podía sacar su imagen de la cabeza, se revolcaba por la cama tratando se olvidarla y poder lograr conseguir el sueño, empezó a sentir repudio por lo que sentía, no dudaba por empezar a darse topes en la pared, por eso había actuado extraño con los chicos sobre quedarse y conocer a la nueva amiga de Abril, no podía contener las ganas de conocerla y eso era algo malo.

Abril fue algo preocupada a la escuela, como le diría a Sarah que tenía que ir a su "casa" en vez de la de ella. Llego al salón y ella ya estaba sentada escuchando música, cuando la vio se quitó los audífonos y le dirigió la palabra.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te dejaron ir a mi casa?

—Casi.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienes que venir a mi casa saliendo de la escuela solo así podemos terminar el trabajo.

Sarah se quedó pensando, después del gran misterio que Abril ocultaba sobre la familia con la que ella vivía y el exagerado cuidado que procuraba al no decir nada sobre ellos al fin podía ir a su casa, esa era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

—Claro—dijo perdida entre pensamientos

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada, solo que perderé mi clase de gimnasia

—Creí que no te gustaban los deportes— dijo Abril un poco confundida

—Y no me gustan—dijo cortando la conversación.

Abril se quedó procesando lo que le había dicho, no recordaba la vez que le había dicho que tenía actividades por las tardes. Vio que Sarah tomo su celular escribiendo un texto después lo guardo su móvil, miro al techo un poco y miro a Abril.

—Listo, ya le avise a mis padres—dijo con media sonrisa.

No hablaron mucho ese día pareciera que algo les incomodaba, por lo regular era Abril la que hablaba demasiado pero esta vez tenía la mente en blanco, solo tenía en su cabeza lo que haría para llevarla a la guarida y como la convencería. Sarah tampoco hablaba mucho, lo único que pensaba era en ese lugar tan secreto llamado "guarida" al que iría esa misma tarde, tenía demasiadas dudas sobre ese lugar y sobre los que habitaban ahí, no quería preguntarle a Abril, ya que no le respondería y se sentiría incomoda y quizá cancelaria esa cita que tenían en aquel lugar y no podía permitir que pasara algo como eso.

A la salida las dos estaban ansiosas pero mantenían la cordura, mientras caminaban platicaban como armarían el proyecto ya que no había otra cosa mejor de que hablar, empezaron a llegar al callejón donde ambas se conocieron Sarah no había pasado ahí desde esa vez pero lo reconoció perfectamente, antes de llegar Abril se detuvo, parecía apenada y saco algo parecido a una venda de su mochila.

—Tengo que ponerte esto, no puedes ver el camino ya sabes por cuestiones de seguridad.

— ¡Estás loca!— dijo en broma y siguió caminando.

—Es en serio, si no, no te puedo llevar—Abril parecía algo preocupada.

Sarah noto la seriedad con la que decía las cosas, parecía que no era un juego, nunca supo algo más a fondo sobre esa familia tan misteriosa, y no sabría algo más. Iría a su casa por la seguridad de Abril, ella lo había dejado muy en claro, no porque los integrantes la quisieran conocer a ella, no podría sentirse importante y mucho menos especial.

Abril le vendo los ojos a Sarah, aunque no era un juego definitivamente parecía uno, Sarah no se quejó, después de todo sería divertido ir a ciegas, dieron vuelta en el callejón Sarah no podía verlo pero sabía que estaban ahí. Abril abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla, y le dijo a Sarah que bajara, Sarah se asustó aunque no dijo nada sabía que estaban bajando a una alcantarilla, por un momento creyó que la iba a secuestrar, guardaría la calma y contaría los pasos por si algo salía mal poder salir de ahí sin haberse perdido. Abril no se percató de esa opción que Sarah no podía ver pero si podía saber cómo llegar al lugar, estaba perdida pensando en que iba a decir si Sarah le llegaba a preguntar algo como de ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es ese olor? Entre otras cosas. Sarah estaba muy atenta contando los pasos y si se movían de derecha a izquierda pero la mayoría del camino fue derecho y un poco largo.

— ¡Llegamos!— dijo Abril con una grande sonrisa quitándole la venda.

Sarah se quedó helada, estaba en las vías de un tren subterráneo y al frente estaba un vagón de tren modificado el "Shellraiser" estacionado, no parecía un vehículo en su totalidad pero no pasaba desapercibido, no podía decir ni una palabra estaba asombrada por lo que estaba viendo, vio la entrada a la guarida era un lugar abandonado pero al parecer alguien se había adueñado de el para vivir ahí, los amigos de Abril eran ese "alguien".

— ¿Estamos en las alcantarillas?—fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

—Sí… Aquí es donde vivo ¿Qué te parece?—dijo Abril aun apenada

—Nada mal, en serio. Entonces, ¿aquí es donde viven todos?

—Sí, amm… bueno, hay que empezar el trabajo— Abril ya no quiso hablar más sobre el tema, lo tenía prohibido.

Sarah se sentó en el sofá mientras Abril iba por su laptop. Sarah miraba de un lado a otro el lugar, la verdad no podía creer que alguien pudiera vivir ahí, al parecer veía que no les faltaba nada, tenían un gran televisor ahí, unas máquinas de juego, un hockey de mesa, unas cuantas revistas y comics a su lado y no podía faltar las cajas de pizza regadas por todos lados. Abril los mataría por eso, les había dicho claramente que tuvieran limpio el lugar para cuando Sarah llegara, y en cuanto los chicos, estaban escondidos, se habían emocionado al tener una humana ahí, ellos la veían tan seria y quieta en el sofá como si fuera una niña educada, que tan solo miraba de un lado a otro pero, ella no se aguantaba las ganas de explorar el lugar. Bajo Abril con su laptop y Sarah sacaba una de su mochila, ambas se sentaron en el piso y empezaron a trabajar como era debido, los chicos empezaron a aburrirse pues no pasaba nada emocionante, Mikey no podía aguantarse las ganas de hablar con ella lo cual eso inquietaba a los demás chicos, temía que cometiera un error y se apareciera frente a ella, pero por el mismo lado ellos lo entendían conocer a una humana no se veía todos los días.

—Listo, al fin terminamos creí que nos tomaría más tiempo— Sarah bostezó—yo imprimo esto en mi casa, no te preocupes—mientras ponía la información en una memoria usb.

— ¿Oye, no tienes hambre?—pregunto Abril.

—Sí, mucha.

—Te gusta la pizza, solo tenemos eso—mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta y sí, pizza no estaría mal.

— ¡Le gusta la p…— Mikey había gritado de la emoción, a esa chica le gustaba la pizza y no se había podido contener a gitralo, por suerte Leo estaba cerca y le alcanzo a tapar la boca.

—Mikey, debes guardar silencio, nadie debe saber que estamos aquí— susurro mientras seguía tapándole la boca a su hermano menor.

Sarah se asustó un poco, Abril le había dicho que estaban solas en el lugar, algo que a Sarah no le había sorprendido era obvio de esperarse. Sarah se puso de pie, quiso saber de dónde provenía aquel ruido, se fue acercando un poco más, Mikey y Leo estaban asustados, habían cometido un grave error, Donnie que estaba oculto en otro lugar veía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, se tapó los ojos cuando la chica estaba más cerca de sus hermanos, no quería ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Raphael por otro lado quería golpear a la chica para dejarla inconsciente y que no viera nada, pero no podía, era una chica probablemente indefensa e inocente que estaba a punto de ser atacada, no podía golpearla sin ninguna razón, y más si esta chica le gustaba. Se detuvo entre sus pensamientos, ¿acaso había pensado que esa chica le gustaba? había admitido algo que había prometido que nunca le pasaría, "enamorarse", eso le afecto tanto que empezó a perder el equilibrio, estaba viendo todo desde arriba sobre una tubería grande sabía que no podían verlo desde ahí, pero ahora estaba a punto de caer gracias a su distracción, eso sería inolvidable, si Sarah no veía a Mikey y a Leo, podía ver a Rapha caer al suelo, de una o de otra forma los vería, definitivamente estaban en problemas.

**Soy tan mala dejando esto hasta aquí :C jijijijijiji ._.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh chicas falsa alarma! Pero de todos modos se van a conocer :3 Gracias por sus comentarios SIIII! :3 **

— ¡Sarah! ¡¿Me ayudas con los vasos para la soda, por favor?!—grito Abril desde la cocina.

Sarah se sobresaltó y dejo de buscar para ayudar a Abril. Sarah entro a la cocina y se quedó sorprendida, de verdad tenían una cocina en una alcantarilla, eso era extraño pero no dijo nada al respecto.

En cuanto a los chicos, después de que Sarah se fue con Abril en segundos Raphael cayó al suelo, los 3 hermanos lo miraron.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— cuestiono Leo enojado.

— ¿Yo? Casi te descubren junto con Mikey— respondió Rapha enojado.

Leo ya no supo que decir y miro a Mikey muy molesto.

—Debemos irnos, casi nos descubre, no podemos exponernos de esta manera— ordeno Leonardo. Nadie dijo nada y se fueron de la guarida.

En eso salieron Abril y Sarah de la cocina para comer donde estaban desde un principio.

—Oye Abril, ¿no escuchaste que gritaron algo?—pregunto preocupada.

—No, pero se escuchan muchas cosas muy seguido, son sonidos de arriba, es normal no te preocupes—dijo sin importancia.

Sarah estaba confundida pero Abril tenía razón muchos ruidos provenían de la superficie, pero ella podía jurar que en ese mismo lugar alguien había gritado.

Estuvieron platicando un poco mientras terminaban de comer, por otro lado Splinter escuchaba su conversación desde el dojo, no había sentido ningún malo presentimiento estando ella ahí y su plática era de cosas de "chicas", había sido un error haberla traído a la guarida no presentaba ninguna amenaza para Abril o para sus hijos, solo era una chica como cualquier otra.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya, ya es tarde— dijo al haber terminado la pizza y se puso de pie.

—Claro está bien, pero tienes…

—Que ponerme la venda, ya lo sé—sin dejar a Abril terminar la oración.

El camino había sido más corto pero Sarah de alguna forma sabía por dónde estaban caminando, llegando a su casa no dudaría hacer el camino en papel junto con los pasos para que no se le fuera a olvidar. Llegaron a la superficie y Abril dejo a Sarah un poco más adelante del callejón, justo donde le había puesto la venda.

—Hasta mañana Abril— se despidió y se fue. Abril entro a la alcantarilla de nuevo, se quedó pensando que tan difícil había sido que Splinter la dejara ir a la casa de su amiga ¿era tan necesario que Sarah fuera a la guarida? El camino era fácil, hasta la misma Abril se lo hubiera aprendido a la primera con los ojos tapados. Recordó que pudo llevarla a otra salida diferente pero era demasiado tarde, estaba tan entretenida en otras cosas que olvido las otras alternativas.

El día siguiente para estas amigas fue normal el día en la escuela, tal como si nada hubiera pasado, Sarah ya había imprimido la información ahora solo faltaba terminar la presentación, saliendo de la escuela fueron a engargolarlo, para mala suerte había mucha gente, Abril empezaba a preocuparse miraba la hora en su celular cada diez segundos el clima estaba terrible con una fuerte lluvia, Sarah le quito el celular le desesperó verla así, paso un buen rato y aun no llegaba su turno Sarah entro en razón y le dijo a Abril:

—Abril, si quieres vete, sino te van a regañar, yo me quedo aquí, no te preocupes.

—No quisiera dejarte pero…. Tú lo entiendes— Sarah solo asintió y Abril se fue.

No tardo mucho para el turno de Sarah y se dio cuenta que se había quedado con el celular de Abril, tenía la oportunidad para alcanzarla no hacía más de tres minutos que se había ido, empezó a correr la lluvia no tardo en empaparla, entro en una como atajo para llegar más rápido, avanzo unos cuantos metros y se encontró con unos ninjas ella se detuvo de inmediato asustada, los ninjas dirigieron la mirada hacia ella y desaparecieron en un instante con una bomba de humo, la lluvia se encargó de quitar la borrosa vista de Sarah, pero vio a Abril en el suelo inconsciente, esos ninjas habían atacado a Abril, Sarah echo un grito ahogado y se arrodillo y le empezó a hablar a Abril para que reaccionara, empezó a gritar ayuda pero por la fuerte lluvia probablemente nadie podía escucharla, y recordó algo que le había dicho Abril, "Donnie" su amigo en el único que podía confiar al que acudiría antes de nada, ellos tenían que enterarse que algo le había pasado a su amiga, no podía irse sola con Abril en la ambulancia, saco el celular de Abril en el bolsillo de su pantalón, empezó a buscar el contacto donde tenía escrito Donnie en él y llamo.

—Hola Abril— respondió Donnie con poca importancia.

—Hola Donnie, habla Sarah.

Donnie se quedó sin habla, Sarah noto el silencio y siguió hablando.

—Hablo porque Abril esta inconsciente, la encontré tirada en el suelo la veo muy mal, necesito que vengas ya, hay que llevarla al hospital.

Donnie sintió como si algo atravesara su cuerpo, pero fingió estar calmado.

— ¿En dónde te encuentras?—pregunto más serio que nunca.

—En el Este de la calle Mercy, por la antigua cafetería.

—Llegamos enseguida—colgó.

Sarah intento hacer reaccionar a Abril, pero le fue inútil.

— ¿Quién llamo, Donnie?—pregunto Leo serio.

—Algo le paso a Abril, tenemos que ir — dijo Donnie desesperado.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Su amiga… Sarah—dijo mientras empezaba a adelantarse.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no es una trampa?—Leo estaba preocupado.

—Me daré cuenta cuando lo vea— y empezó a alejarse más rápido.

El resto de sus hermanos se miraron entre sí, hasta que Leo dio una orden.

—Mikey, Rapha ustedes quédense aquí si no volvemos en media hora ya saben que hacer— ellos asintieron y Leo fue a alcanzar a su hermano.

Donnie y Leo miraron desde la azotea Abril estaba en el suelo en un mal estado y Sarah de rodillas a su lado, ambos se miraron, Leo asintió, era hora de revelar su entidad hacia la chica, se la llevarían, tenían que hablar con ella y hacerla prometer que no diría nada.

Un gran ruido de alguien cayendo en el suelo se escuchó a espaldas de Sarah y alguien frente a ella, ella presintió que eran los amigos de Abril, alzo la mirada y vio a Leonardo.

— ¡A LA MIERDA!—grito asustada mientras trataba de incorporarse.

—No, no, no te asustes—dijo Donnie a sus espaldas. Sarah volteo quiso ponerse de pie pero no podía, ante sus ojos estaba algo que no podía describir pero quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero algo la detenía, no podía dejar a su amiga sola.

—Soy Leonardo y él es mi hermano…

—Donatello— termino la oración.

Donnie tomo a Abril en sus brazos, y Leo tomo a la fuerza a Sarah ya que ella se oponía.

— ¡Están locos si creen que van a llevarme!— logro bajar de los brazos de Leo cuando habían subido a la azotea.

—Bien, si no quieres ir por las buenas, será por las malas— dijo Leonardo en forma de reto mientras trepo a Sarah a su espalda.

Sarah intentaba zafarse pero no podía, hacia fuerza pero Leo era aún más fuerte que ella y empezaba a lastimarla, vio sus katanas ante sus ojos y saco una de ellas y puso una en el cuello de Leo.

—Suéltame o te corto la cabeza—dijo en el oído de Leo.

— ¡Donnie, ayuda!— dijo Leo, mientras seguían corriendo, Donnie volteo y se asustó, ambos pararon, bajó a Abril con cuidado y dijo:

— ¡No, no hagas eso!—mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

Leo soltó a Sarah y ella aprovecho para tomar la otra katana.

— ¡Oye es peligroso te puedes lastimar!—dijo Leo mientras se alejaba de ella.

—O a nosotros—dijo Donnie.

— ¡Váyanse y déjenos en paz!— dijo Sarah mientras apuntaba a cada uno con la katana.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste? nosotros somos los amigos de Abril, yo soy Donnie—mientras se señalaba a sí mismo— y él es mi hermano Leo, puedes confiar en nosotros, ahora, dale las katanas no las sabes usar, te las podemos quitar sin ninguna dificultad pero no queremos hacerte daño.

Sarah miro las katanas y dejo de señalarlos con ellas, en señal que les había creído, ellos sabían que había entrado en razón, ella empezó a rodearlos lo que los empezó a poner nerviosos no les había creído del todo, se sentó a un lado de Abril que seguía inconsciente. Ellos se quedaron confundidos, se quedaron un rato parados bajo la lluvia, mientras Sarah los analizaba con una mirada amenazadora, aun sostenía las katanas en sus manos y no dudaba usar una de ellas si ellos trataban de acercarse. Los hermanos comenzaron a desesperarse, distrajeron a Sarah, en la primera oportunidad la engañaron y en un pestañeo Sarah ya no tenía las katanas en sus manos, sintió a Leo detrás de ella con una espada entre su cuello, ella se puso de pie gracias a Leo que la impulsaba con su katana.

— ¿Ves? No se siente muy bonito—dijo Leo a su oído con una sonrisa de victoria.

Tomo a Sarah entre sus brazos como al principio, Sarah no se opuso esta vez, bajaron a un callejón que ella no conocía y se metieron a una alcantarilla. Leo intento cargar otra vez a la chica pero se opuso.

— ¡No, no me toques! Yo puedo sola desde aquí.

—Que genio—susurro Leonardo.

Iban caminando hacia la guarida, Donnie aún tenía a Abril entre sus brazos, Sarah caminaba atrás de ellos a tres metros de distancia aun con una mirada no muy contenta mientras Leo caminaba al revés por si trataba de quitarle las katanas de nuevo, aunque él se veía muy contento le emocionaba la parte de conocer a una humana, la humana que estuvo a punto de verlo el día anterior.

**:( NO Sarah amenazar tortugas ninja con katanas es malo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo -_- y gracias por seguir comentando jijijiji :3 Ah y ahora que me acuerdo el otro día encontré como una película de Casey Jones se que no tiene nada que ver con la historia ahora pero pues me gusto por que lo hicieron un tanto realista excepto la parte que sale Mikey Ay! :( salio bien raro pero me reí bastante se las recomiendo xD LO la vi en Youtube pero esta en inglés, pero hoy la encontré en Cinefox subtitulada dura como media hora, no se si les importe es que la verdad no tengo nada que comentar ._. **

Cuando llegaron a la alcantarilla otras dos tortugas mutantes y una rata gigante aguardaban en el lugar, Sarah estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo pero la preocupación por su amiga Abril no se lo permitió, Donnie entro corriendo al laboratorio con Abril entre sus brazos, Leo tomo de los hombros a Sarah para impulsarla a entrar ya que empezaba a oponerse, estaba en shock abrazándose con las manos en sus brazos, Splinter se puso de pie, ya estaba al tanto de la situación, al fin conoció a la famosa amiga de Abril la observo a detalle mientras Leo la dirigía al sofá.

—Raphael, tráele una toalla a nuestra invitada—ordeno Splinter— Leonardo, prepárale un té— y ambos asintieron.

Sarah se sentó en el sofá aún empapada por la lluvia, tenía la mirada perdida y estaba temblando, llego Raphael y la cobijo con la toalla para secarla, Mikey se puso de rodillas frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa, Sarah volvió en sí dejando de temblar y vio sus enormes ojos azules Sarah solo lo observo con curiosidad unos segundos, en eso llego Leo y le dio la taza de té, ella dio un pequeño sorbo y empezó a temblar de nuevo, todos se preocuparon, empezaban a creer que se iba a enfermar gravemente por la fuerte lluvia, ella siguió tomando el té con pequeños sorbos, hasta que terminó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—pregunto Splinter con calma.

—No lo sé, solo la encontré en el suelo—respondió distante.

Sarah trataba de controlarse para dejar de temblar, ella no sentía frio, ni sentía que iba a enfermarse, pero estaba confundida y asustada, con una gran dosis de adrenalina en su cuerpo, quería salir corriendo pero ahora no era Abril la que la tenía ahí, ella sabía que estaba segura, lo que la mantenía ahí era la curiosidad de saber quién o qué eran ellos.

Fueron unos cuantos minutos de silencio, todos intercambiaban miradas, Sarah solo miraba hacia el suelo con su mirada perdida, Splinter tomo la iniciativa, empezó a contar la historia de él y de sus hijos tortugas, ella escucho atentamente cada palabra tratando de hacerse creer que era un sueño, pero le fue inútil. Splinter termino su historia y Sarah asintió mirando la taza vacía.

—Pero debes prometer que no dirás nada sobre nosotros— dijo Mikey con voz dulce. Sarah solo le respondió una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de pie.

—Voy a ver cómo sigue Abril— y se dirigió al laboratorio.

Sarah sentía como todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia ella desde un principio y mientras se retiraba, eso le incomodaba mucho. Sarah entro y se quedó sorprendida nunca pensó que fuera un laboratorio, solo había visto a Donnie entrar en él, vio docenas de libros, tubos de ensayo, algunos químicos, todo tipo de herramientas, fue caminando lentamente mientras observaba detalladamente el lugar con asombro, vio a Abril en una camilla aun si despertar, Donnie ya le había hecho algunas curaciones, ya se veía un poco mejor.

— ¿Cómo sigue?—pregunto Sarah con un tono normal.

—Ya está mejor—Donnie respondió sin interés.

Sarah empezó a observar a Donnie y el extremo empeño que ponía hacia Abril, no dejaba de mirarla ni quitar su cara de concentración al revisar sus extremidades, Sarah supuso que lo hacía por si tenía alguna fractura o herida interna, pasaron los minutos y ella aún seguía ahí, empezó a ayudar a Donnie lo mejor que pudo, Sarah empezó a procesar toda la información que acababa de escuchar, se dio cuenta que lo que pasaba era real, por más que quería que fuera un sueño una parte de ella no quería que lo fuera y otra parte decía que ella siempre quiso que le sucediera algo así y ahora estaba pasando.

— ¿Te gusta verdad?—pregunto Sarah divertida.

— ¡¿Qué?!—reacciono Donnie sorprendido.

— ¡Que si te gusta Abril!

—Pe-pero q-que dices—dijo Donnie nervioso.

—No mientas, se nota en la forma en la que la miras, se ve que te importa mucho.

—Oh, bueno…

—No, no digas nada, creo que se lo diré—dijo en broma.

— ¿Estás loca?

— ¿Qué? Se nota que Abril no te ha hablado de mí—dijo con un buen humor.

Donnie se quedó callado, ¿acaso esa chica estaba ciega? ¿Qué no veía su apariencia? ¡Como se le ocurría decir eso! Sabía que la amiga de Abril podía ser un poco malcriada pero no una loca.

Por otra parte, Sarah comenzaba aceptar lo que estaba pasando, recupero la cordura y prefirió guardar la calma, ya muchas dudas que tenia de Abril habían sido aclaradas, hablaría con ella en cuanto se recuperara por ahora ya era hora de irse. Sarah salió del laboratorio despidiéndose de Donnie con un ademan de adiós, el respondió de igual manera pero confundido. Sarah salió del laboratorio, todos estaban platicando y en cuanto la vieron se hizo el silencio, ella ignoro ese acto ya que para ella era algo incómodo y prefería evadirlo.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir y no se molesten conozco la salida— dijo Sarah mientras tomaba su mochila.

—Espera—dijo Rapha— ¿Conoces la salida?

—Amm bueno, no estoy muy segura pero saliendo de cualquier tapa de alcantarilla estaré arriba conozco bien la ciudad, no se preocupen.

—Te acompaño— Rapha aclaro, todos se quedaron un segundo confundidos pero después lo miraron con una mirada picarona, habían adivinado su plan. Rapha rodo los ojos, y tomo del brazo a Sarah para llevársela, ella solo hizo el mismo ademan de adiós con Mikey, Leo y Splinter.

Sarah y Rapha empezaron a caminar, ninguno decía nada, Rapha trataba de sacar conversación pero no encontraba las palabras exactas.

—Amm Sarah ¿cierto?—pregunto, Sara asintió— ¿Guardaras nuestro secreto verdad?

—No lo sé, tal vez le diga a unos investigadores y me haga famosa—bromeo.

Rapha solo se quedó callado, de alguna forma pensó que podía ser verdad.

Siguieron caminando, llegaron a la tapa de alcantarilla que ella tenía en mente, subió las escaleras y levanto la tapa.

—Y no te preocupes, claro que no diré nada, será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, créeme.

— ¿Entonces no te volveré a ver?—pregunto preocupado.

—Como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido— repitió con una sonrisa— Adiós…amm

—Raphael— completó.

—Adiós, Raphael— y Sarah se despidió, tapando la alcantarilla con la tapa.

Raphael solo vio como poco a poco la tapa de alcantarilla fue quitando la vista de Sarah, dio un golpe a la pared enojado, la acababa de conocer y ya nunca la volvería a ver, empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba, estaba furioso, se maldijo por estar enamorado, se maldijo por ser una tortuga, se maldijo a si mismo por que no podía hacer nada para volver a verla y prometió nunca sentir lo que sentía por nadie.

**Lalalala bueno hasta aquí :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Perdonen por la demora, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste, dejen comentarios por favor :3 **

Abril reacciono esa misma noche después de unas horas cuando Sarah se había ido. Abril no estaba en condiciones para ir a la escuela, pero estaba bien y no en mucho tiempo se recuperaría. Donnie se hizo cargo de ella todo el tiempo. Sarah entrego el trabajo al fin, y justifico la falta de Abril por lo que había pasado el profesor lo entendió perfectamente al igual con el resto de los profesores. Para Sarah el día fue largo a pesar de tener a sus amigos sentía que le faltaba algo, su amiga mujer Abril.

Pasaron unos cuantos días Sarah no quería hablar, no quería incomodar a nadie ahora se encontraba en su clase de gimnasia, ya estaba por irse a su casa hasta que Abril le llamo a su celular.

— ¿Qué no me vas a visitar?—pregunto Abril haciéndose la ofendida.

— ¿Quieres que te visite? Supongo que tus amigos tortugas ya te tienen al tanto.

—Sí, me lo contaron todo y gracias por encontrarme, aunque la verdad no me acuerdo de lo que paso.

— ¿En serio? Pero… ¿Cómo?— pregunto confundida y sorprendida.

—Ven a la guarida, para platicar bien, ya sabes cómo llegar.

—Si quieres, en un rato llego—colgó.

Sarah se dirigió al callejón de la alcantarilla, estaba indecisa si entrar o no, estando sola no se sentía muy segura, al fin se armó de valor y entro, empezó a caminar deseando que el camino que tomaba fuera el correcto, a fin que llego entro, los vio de nuevo y esta vez ya no estaba sorprendida.

—Amm… ¡Hola!—saludo. Leo la saludo desde lejos, ya que estaba jugando con el pinball de Héroes Espaciales.

— ¡SARAH!— se acercó Mikey corriendo y muy sonriente a abrazarla—Creí que no volverías.

— ¿Y por qué crees eso?—dijo Sarah extrañada.

—Rapha dijo que no volverías— y Mikey lo señalo.

—Hola, Raphael—Sarah lo saludo. Rapha solo la miro de pies a cabeza y siguió leyendo su comic, Sarah se quedó confundida, bajo la mirada y después recordó lo que había dicho—Como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido—susurro.

— ¿Dijiste algo?—dijo Mikey mientras seguía abrazándola.

—Mmm…No ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Miguel Ángel, pero dime Mikey.

—Claro, Mikey… ¿y Abril?

—Con Donnie, arriba.

Sarah subió a la habitación de Abril y ahí estaba más que consentida por Donnie, Sarah no desaprovechaba la situación para mandarle indirectas a Abril, que solo provocaba que Donnie se pusiera rojo.

Así fueron los días Sarah fue visitando a Abril mientras se recuperaba rápidamente, Sarah pareciera darle la vida a la guarida tenía muchas cosas que contar y todas las cosas que podían hacer juntos, se volvió en centro de atención, pero obviamente alguien no estaba de acuerdo, Raphael, hace unos días estaba enamorado de ella pero lo desilusionó el primer día que la conoció "Como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido" ¿Qué clase de frase es esa? Esa frase no dejaba en paz a Rapha por las noches, se quejaba todo el tiempo con Spike sobre ella, de todas las cosas que decía que hacía en la superficie, él ya se había aburrido de escucharla, una parte de él la odiaba, porque era humana y ella hacia todo lo que él quería hacer en la superficie, lo que más odiaba era lo bien que se llevaba con su hermano Leonardo, se identificaban en muchas cosas, detestaba que le metiera ideas en la cabeza, y ni hablar de los ridículos planes que tenía para Abril y Donnie, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y se empezaban a llevar mucho mejor que antes y Mikey era su consentido, ya no lo molestaba por pasar el tiempo con ella, lo cual era bueno pero él se aburría al no perseguirlo para golpearlo lo compraba con la variedad de dulces que le traía de la superficie, Splinter no se quejaba, pareciera que estaba más de acuerdo que nunca tener a alguien que los uniera a todos, peor Raphael no estaba de acuerdo, tal vez era un exagerado pero el hecho de que estuviera enamorado de ella y que se llevara demasiado bien con Leonardo lo volvía loco, ¿Y Karai? Donde la había dejado, ¿no se moría por ella?, actuaba como idiota para que fuera su amiga, pero no fue así, ella era la hija de Destructor y ahora el platicaba con Sarah todo el tiempo sobre cualquier cosa, odiaba escuchar sus risas todos los días, ya estaba cansado de ella. La cosa empeoro cuando empezaron a invitarla para que se quedara a dormir los fines de semana en la guarida, ponían música hacían cualquier cosa de tonterías y la pasaban bien, demasiado bien para el gusto de Raphael.

A pesar de que Sarah había logrado un gran amistad con cada una de las tortugas, se sentía mal por Raphael, ella intentaba hablarle pero, él la ignoraba y se alejaba de ella, Sarah no se cansaba de insistirle la verdad lo quería de amigo, pero para Raphael ese era su problema no podía hacer que todos la quisieran, no podía hacerse amigos de todos, simplemente no podía.

La relación entre Abril y Donnie había cambiado bastante, últimamente pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, Sarah les deba su espacio para no hacer un mal trio, prefería irse con Leo la verdad para ella es como si hablara con una persona, de hecho ella creía que era personas dentro de un gran cuerpo de tortuga, aunque ella sabía que así no eran las cosas, pero al menos para ella funcionaba hablar con Leo y viceversa. Sarah le sugirió a Abril que le diera una oportunidad a Donnie, él la trataba mejor que cualquier chico humano podría tratarla, Sarah ya había tenido muchas experiencias no muy buenas, era la mejor opción a Abril se lo agradecía cada día mas encontraba algo nuevo en su amigo tortuga era más especial de lo que ella pensaba pero, aun no sabía si intentar algo más que amistad.

Era Sábado, Sarah acababa de llegar había llegado un poco más temprano de lo usual traía ropa deportiva y se veía algo cansada, dejo una pequeña maleta con sus cosas para dormir en el suelo, se dirigió directo a la cocina y tomo agua, fue en busca de Abril que se encontraba en su habitación, tenía el cabello mojado señal que se había salido de la ducha, los chichos estaban en el dojo entrenando con Splinter, Abril le presumió a Sarah el rico desayuno que le llevo Donnie a la cama ese día, cada vez él se esforzaba por sorprenderla y ganársela pero la verdad todas esas ideas venían de Sarah, que aparentaba impresión Abril no tenía ni idea de que Sarah estaba detrás de eso. Así duraron un rato platicando sus novedades hasta que los chicos terminaron su entrenamiento.

Los chicos se fueron a descansar mientras Leo pedía una pizza, Donnie se fue a su laboratorio para hacerle nuevos ajustes a un nuevo invento en el que estaba trabajando, Mikey decidió tomar una siesta, Raphael se sento en el sofá junto con Spike vio la pequeña maleta de Sarah señal que había llegado, algo llamo su atención estaba abierta, y había un sobre color guinda el cual estaba abierto, parecía una invitación tenía su nombre escrito en el Rapha no pudo contenerse en sacar el contenido en aquel sobre, desdoblo la hoja y lo primero que vio fue el sello del clan del pie en la parte superior de la hoja, estaba leyendo poco a poco el contenido su cara parecía cada vez sorprendida mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente de derecha a izquierda, aquella invitación era para unirse en el clan, Sarah no era lo que aparentaba, se puso tenso cuando termino de leer la hoja, estaba furioso quería subir y terminar con ella, pero no quería causar problemas aunque tenía la justificación él se encargaría de ella solo.

Todos disfrutaban de la pizza, pasaban un buen rato en familia y amigos Sarah jugaba con un naginata y Mikey la detenía con sus nunchakus, al parecer los movimientos de Sarah eran torpes, pero ambos solo jugaban aunque también Mikey trataba de enseñarle algo en el momento. Mikey fue al baño mientras Sarah seguía jugando con el naginata dándole vueltas aun con torpeza, se le cayó al piso y al momento de levantarlo ya estaba Raphael a su vista.

— ¿Puedo jugar?—pregunto Raphael con una gran y segura sonrisa, pero con malas intenciones.

—Claro— dijo amablemente. Sarah se sintió bien después de todo quizá Rapha no estaba tan molesto con ella como ella pensaba tal vez eso los haría unirse un poco mas.

—Bien, ataca—ordeno Rapha.

— ¿Estás seguro? Es que soy demasiado mala en estas cosas—dijo Sarah algo dudosa.

Raphael solo sonrió y Sarah empezó a hacer lo mismo que hacía con Mikey, parecía que solo estaban jugando solo que Rapha no la detenía, tan solo esquivaba sus lentos ataques él era muy rápido había logrado cansar muy rapido a Sarah.

—Eres muy rápido—dijo Sarah agitada.

—Si, tal vez, entonces no tendrás tiempo para esquivar esto—Raph lanzo al aire uno de sus sais, pareciera que todo pasaba en cámara lenta Sarah vio el ataque se quedó sorprendida se veía el temor en sus ojos, tuvo tiempo para moverse, tuvo tiempo para hacer lo mismo y atacarlo, pero no lo hizo tuvo tiempo solo para pensar que Raphael la había engañado y que la había atacado para herirla de verdad, cerro sus ojos con fuerza lista para recibir el arma, sabía exactamente en donde iba a acabar.

**Raphael Tonto! :( **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disculpen la tardanza chicas, pero no les voy a mentir me había olvidado de subir el capitulo el Lunes entro a la escuela otra vez y es una lata estar preparando mis cosas y así, espero comentarios :3 para que no me olvide de ustedes claro! xD **

Tan solo se escuchó el ruido del metal cayendo al suelo junto con su eco, Sarah solo abrió los ojos vio el arma atrás de ella con sangre en la punta, sintió un cosquilleo caliente en su brazo izquierdo rápidamente lo miro y como de él empezaba a salir sangre a dirección del ataque, con su mano derecha tapo la herida y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

La herida era algo profunda y la hemorragia no paraba, Sarah se lavaba el brazo en el fregadero con llanto y desesperación. Atrás se apareció Raphael con risas, verla así de mal lo hizo sentir bien, Sarah lo miro con desprecio.

— ¡¿Por qué me odias?!—grito desesperada.

— ¿Y todavía preguntas porque?—dijo al mismo tono y azoto la mano en la mesa junto con la hoja de invitación del Clan del pie.

Sarah miro la hoja, el "Clan del Pie", Abril le había contado sobre ellos y sobre Destructor, empezó a investigar sobre ellos ya que habían sido los mismos que habían atacado a Abril el día que conoció a las tortugas, ella estudiaba en una escuela de ninjutsu aparte de gimnasia pero jamás creyó que los estudiantes fueran reclutados al servicio de Destructor de esa manera, hasta que a ella le toco su turno de ser parte de aquellos mercenarios, ya estaba preparada ya había llegado al nivel indicado para ser un verdadero ninja ahora había recibido la invitación ese día y precisamente había pensado hablar con eso de Raphael, nadie sabía que estudiaba artes marciales y quería compartir ese secreto solo con él porque sería el único que lo entendería a la perfección.

Sarah empezó a reír con ironía, Raphael se sorprendió pensó que se volvía loca observaba su brazo aun sangrando abundantemente y la veía reír a carcajadas.

—Solo quería ganarme tu confianza—dijo Sarah ya calmada.

—Y con esto ya te has vuelto en uno de mis peores enemigos.

Sarah se acercó amenazante centímetros de Raphael.

—¿Sabes?, creo que aun puedo decirles a todos que aquí se encuentra tu Sensei y podrían acabar con él, con tus hermanos y contigo, sin embargo, no soy tan infantil—susurro—¡Así que ve y dile a tus hermanos!—le aventó la hoja salpicada de sangre.

Sarah se fue de la cocina mientras dejaba a Raphael con ganas de hacerla pedazos.

—Oye Sarah, porque te fui… ¡SANGRE!—grito Mikey viendo su brazo.

Leo Abril y Donnie se acercaron a escuchar a Mikey gritar, Leonardo tomo el brazo de Sarah que no dejaba de escurrir sangre.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—dijo Leo asustado.

—Amm… Fue un accidente estaba jugando con el naginata, no vi bien, hice un mal movimiento y me corte el brazo, no es nada—mintió Sarah con voz temblorosa.

Raphael escucho a Sarah mintiéndoles, entendió que no quería crear un conflicto, arrugo la hoja con sus manos, ella tramaba algo.

Sarah se encontraba en la habitación de Leonardo sentada en la cama mientras él le limpiaba el brazo para hacerle la curación, él no se lograba explicar cómo se había herido pero no quiso preguntar.

Sarah se quedó pensativa, quiso evitar un conflicto con Raphael que ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad para explicarle las cosas, todos estarían enojados con él por haberla atacado y él les diría sobre la invitación de Clan del Pie y ella les explicaría todo, y lo entenderían, pero quiso ahorrarse esa pelea Raphael era un peligro para ella un peligro que no podía soportar.

—Creo que no volveré a venir—dijo Sarah en voz alta perdida entre sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto Leo riendo un poco, no le tomo importancia y siguió haciendo la curación.

—La verdad, yo no pertenezco aquí, con ustedes.

—No pienses eso Sarah, siempre serás bienvenida—se puso enfrente de ella con una tierna sonrisa.

—Lo sé y se los agradezco mucho pero, no quiero ponerlos en peligro, me refiero a que tengo mucho contacto con ustedes y estoy mucho tiempo en la alcantarilla como en la superficie, no quisiera que alguien se diera cuenta que ustedes viven aquí y algo malo pasara.

Leo se puso pensativo, tal vez tenía razón pero sabía que Sarah era muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto, tal vez la herida la asusto un poco y por eso decía esas cosas. Termino de hacerle la curación y le puso un vendaje.

—Esta es la última vez que me vas a ver, cuando me vaya dile a tus hermanos no quisiera lidiar con eso, simplemente no podría— se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Leo—Gracias.

Leo supo que hablaba en serio y se quedó sin palabras, Sarah bajo a la sala de estar, Mikey jugaba videojuegos, Abril estaba ayudando a Donnie en su nuevo invento, Rapha estaba en el sofá leyendo un comic con Spike en su hombro, noto que Sarah se acercó y tomo su pequeña maleta, Rapha trato de no observarla pero le fue inútil la vio con odio y miro su brazo vendado y sonrió, la había herido gravemente, Sarah trato de ignorarlo pero no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, bajo la mirada en el mismo segundo en el que lo miro se puso una sudadera y empezó a alejarse de él, Leonardo se acercó corriendo hacia ella para alcanzarla.

— ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?—pregunto Leo desanimado.

—Es lo mejor para todos—respondió.

—Pero ¿así nada más? ¿Sin motivos ni nada?—pregunto insistente.

—Por favor Leo, no me pidas explicaciones que yo no voy a poder dar—conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

—Lo entiendo—suspiro—Te voy a extrañar mucho Sarah.

Leo la abrazo de sorpresa con fuerza, la escena era observada por Raphael que quedo un poco confundido ¿acaso se iba? Había logrado que se fuera, pero ¿Qué tal y si les contaba a los del Clan del pie? Aunque ella había dicho que no lo haría, ¿Qué tal y si? No sabía si contarles a todos o seguirla para encargarse de ella.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho Leo— dijo Sarah después del eterno abrazo que se habían dado, Leo le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la frente y después, la dejo ir.

Esa misma noche preguntaron por Sarah, el líder tuvo que dar la mala noticia, Abril se quedó sorprendida de que no le hubiera dicho nada, Raphael no estaba sorprendido pero si muy alerta por si aquella chica pensara en vengarse, Donnie se puso mal por Abril pero ya no tendría quien le diera consejos para ganarse a Abril cada día mas, Mikey fue el que lo tomo más a mal, era su consentido, en la quería demasiado, se fue enojado y se encerró en su habitación.

Sarah estaba triste había dejado una parte de su vida muy importante, pero alguien de ahí no la quería y ella tenia que aceptarlo, si tan solo Rapha le hubiera dado tiempo para explicarle las cosas, ella tan solo quería estar bien con todos pero todo le había salido mal.

Abril solo podía verla en la escuela, y no pudo convencerla de que volviera a la guarida, ya que desde que se había ido las cosas habían cambiado ya no era el mismo ambiente, ya estaba más solitario, sin vida. El mas afectado fue Mikey que parecía estar deprimido y cada dia que Abril llegaba de la escuela preguntaba por ella y si se encontraba bien, incluso Donnie y Abril se habían distanciado un poco y Leo parecía estar en la luna todo el tiempo, el único normal era Raphael seguía son su vida normal pero le afectaba que sus hermanos actuaran de esa manera, una parte de él se sentía culpable y la otra parte no quería aceptarlo. Fue con Splinter a pedirle un consejo, no le conto lo que había pasado pero solo quería saber que era lo correcto, Sarah había cumplido su palabra ninguna amenaza se había presentado hacia ellos por parte del Clan del pie, el se había quedado alerta dia y noche por si algo pasaba pero nada sucedió.

Sarah no se encontraba muy bien tampoco pero no tenía otra opción más que olvidarse de sus amigos mutantes, su herida ya había sanado pero había dejado una notoria y grande cicatriz, ella no lo tomo tan mal ese sería su único recuerdo, la única prueba de que lo que había pasado era real.

Ella se encontraba en su clase de gimnasia haciendo un estiramiento, hasta que una chica desconocida se acercó a ella extendiéndole el brazo con un sobre, recordó el color era igual que el anterior.

—Te he visto, eres muy buena—dijo la desconocida

—Gracias—dijo con desconfianza mientras tomaba el sobre— ¿Qué es?

—Es una invitación, quiero que te unas a mi equipo.

—Claro pero, ¿para qué?—fingió no saber de qué se trataba.

—Solo lee el contenido y si te interesa ve a la dirección.

—Lo consideraré.

—Eso espero, no queremos que algo malo te pase ¿o sí?— amenazo.

—Espera… ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto Sarah algo confundida.

—No es necesario que sepas—respondió molesta.

—Entonces, ten el sobre, no lo quiero—extendió la mano para entregárselo

—Soy Karai, y espero verte—y se fue.

Sarah vio como enviaba otros sobres a sus demás compañeras, a las más competitivas, las que eran buenas igual o mejor que ella, abrió el sobre el contenido era diferente y un poco menos especifico, pero tenía una dirección y una fecha para una cita, pero el objetivo era lo mismo, "mercenarios" al servicio de Destructor.

**:C Sarah no te metas en problemas por favor D:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Perdonen chicas, no he tenido tiempo de nada desde que entre a la escuela Carajo! mis materias son un asco -_- en fin, creo que no podre subir los capítulos tan seguido espero y me tengan paciencia :( Gracias por su apoyo y no olviden comentar *-* **

Sarah logro comprender no solo eran estudiantes de artes marciales los que eran invitados a unirse al Clan del pie sino que cualquier persona que tuviera una habilidad desarrollada era apto para unirse. Vio como aquella chica de cabello corto castaño oscuro con ojos color miel invitaba a los demás, "Karai" ¿Había escuchado ese nombre antes? Sí, definitivamente lo había escuchado, Leonardo le había contado de ella y lo increíble que era, él estaba enamorado de ella pero todo torno mal cuando Leo perdió la confianza de esta chica cuando el decidió atacar a su padre ante sus ojos, él estaba arrepentido ¿Pero el cómo iba a saber que era su padre? Desde esa vez todas sus ilusiones se desmoronaron, esa pequeña oportunidad, esa pizca de esperanza que él creía que quizá Karai podría lograrse enamorar de él, pero no fue así y ya nunca lo seria, eso lo mataba por dentro día a día.

Sarah tomo sus cosas para irse, estuvo caminando un rato en la ciudad pensando en lo que haría ¿Se uniría al Clan del pie? Karai la amenazo, si no iba algo iba malo iba a pasar con ella o con sus familiares, el clan tramaba algo no por nada estaban buscando gente en cualquier lugar, ella necesitaba que alguien la entendiera pero ¿Quién? Estaba oscureciendo, pensaba en ir a la guarida a hablar con todos si es que Raphael aun no decía nada, quizá sería la última vez que podría ir ahí, tal vez la próxima vez los vería en su contra, tratando que aniquilarla. Estuvo vacilando entre las calles de Nueva York decidiendo si ir o no, al final fue débil y se fue a su casa.

Durante la noche se quedó pensativa en su cama, no podía dormir eran las cuatro de la madrugada, su celular tenía una llamada aparecía numero desconocido

— ¿Hola?—contesto.

—Sarah, estoy en la azotea de tu casa, ¡sube rápido!

—… ¿Qué? ¿Quién habla?—pregunto confundida

—Soy yo, Raphael.

Sarah se quedó sin habla ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo a esas horas en la azotea de su casa?

— ¿Qué haces ahí?—pregunto Sarah desconfiada

—Vengo a hablar contigo, te digo esperando—dijo impaciente

Sarah subió, en pijama, sin maquillaje y con el cabello recogido, Rapha no pareció reconocerla al principio.

— ¿Te desperté?—pregunto Raphael.

—La verdad no, estaba pensando en algunas cosas—dijo mientras se acercaba.

Raphael observo su brazo izquierdo, su herida ya había sanado pero había dejado una gran cicatriz a la vista, Raphael se sintió mal en ese momento, la había herido con toda la intención y no era una herida cualquiera, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—Bien, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, ya me hiciste subir, te escucho—dijo Sarah cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno… en primer lugar ciento haberte herido—dijo cabizbajo.

—No fue tu culpa, está bien, debí haberlo dicho antes—dijo sin importancia

—Sí, fue mi culpa, ni si quiera te di tiempo de hablar, actué sin pensar, perdóname.

—Sabes Raphael, eso ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta—mientras se tapaba la cicatriz con su mano.

—Bueno y también quiero que regreses a la guarida, todos te extrañan están tan diferentes sin ti, creo que hasta yo te extraño.

Sarah sonrió mirando al suelo no quería sonrojarse.

—Es raro que lo digas, pero pues soy a la única que puedes atacar sin que te haga daño no debe sorprenderme—bromeó.

—No digas eso Sarah en verdad lo siento. Vuelve, por favor.

—No lo creo—mientras miraba su alrededor con nostalgia.

—Mikey está muy mal, no lo hagas por mí ni porque yo te lo pido, hazlo por él y mis hermanos te necesitan.

—No puedo Raphael, simplemente no puedo.

— ¿Pero porque?—pregunto desesperado.

—Las cosas han empeorado—dijo con voz dramatica

— ¿Cómo en qué?—pregunto absurdo.

—Karai—Raphael se quedó impactado cuando escucho ese nombre saliendo de los labios de Sarah—Me quiere en su clan, he recibido otra invitación, esta vez estoy amenazada.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?..aaa..—se quedó sin palabras

—Raphael no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien…

— ¡Ni te atrevas a unirte a su clan!—interrumpió—No puedo dejar que hagas eso, no quiero que te pase nada malo, hacen trabajos muy sucios, no quisiera que llegara el día en el que tuviera que enfrentarte, seria… una pesadilla.

—Pues dame otra opción, no tengo de otra, soy yo o mi familia—dijo conteniéndose las ganas de llorar. Raphael no supo que decir, la situación era difícil, solo se le ocurrió abrazarla para consolarla un poco, sintió su cuerpo helado y delicado, la abrazo con fuerza, en cambio, Sarah se quedó paralizada sin hacer nada.

—Envidio tu vida—dijo Sarah mientras seguía atrapada en los brazos de Raphael.

—Sí, claro—dijo Rapha con sarcasmo.

—Lo digo en serio, tú no tienes que soportar todo esto, tú y tu familia pueden defenderse de cada amenaza, nadie sabe dónde viven, no tienen que aguantar los ataques de la sociedad a diario, ustedes dejan en ridículo el estúpido sistema, se burlan de todos los protocolos. Ustedes no trabajan para nadie más que para sí mismos, no necesitan estudiar algo que ni siquiera les gusta para poder sobrevivir, ustedes no tienen que aguantar nada de esta mierda, nadie puede detenerlos, simplemente hacen lo que aman y viven de ello sin nada a cambio. Envidio todo de ustedes, pero nadie está conforme nunca— abrazo a Raphael aferrándose a no dejarlo ir, se acorruco en su pecho mientras suspiraba con nostalgia.

—Creí que te gustaba mucho tu vida, siempre presumías de que tenías la vida resuelta, yo soy el que te envidio, has hecho lo que yo he querido hacer desde siempre, sin esconderte de nadie.

—No me gusta mi vida, pero tampoco la desprecio, yo no quiero lo que todos quieren en esta vida, un gran trabajo, una linda casa, un carro, una hermosa familia, no, yo no quiero una vida provincial como la de todos los demás yo quiero ser parte de algo desconocido, desde que los conocí eso hizo un cambio radical en mi vida y desde ese entonces me dije a mi misma que eso era lo que quería.

Rapha no dijo nada solo la abrazo más fuerte cuando termino de escucharla, se había dado cuenta que Sarah no era lo que el pensaba, ella era totalmente diferente, no conocía a otra chica más que Abril pero él se había dado cuenta que Sarah no era algo común. Estuvieron abrazados un largo tiempo hasta que Rapha se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Sarah ya había entrado en calor, alejo un poco a Sarah de el para poderla ver a los ojos, le sonrió con ternura y Sarah le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Solo has lo que tu corazón sienta—le dijo Rapha al oído.

Sarah se quedó hipnotizada por su voz y cuando volvió en sí, Raphael había desaparecido en un pestañeo.

**._.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh chicas perdonarme no he subido nada por que la escuela no me deja T-T pero hoy no tuve clases por paro laboral lml bendita UAZ son las ventajas de mi escuela probablemente el vienes no tenga clases y el martes tampoco y quizá actualice mas pronto, agradezco a todas por sus comentarios y MP en serio son lo mejor, Disfruten este cap y no olviden comentar :3**

Abril, noto algo raro en Sarah no actuaba como siempre llena de energía y su peculiar sarcasmo, estaba más pensativa que nunca ya estaba por terminar el semestre solo era cuestión de que entregaran sus notas, Abril no estaba muy contenta no saldría hasta que terminaran las vacaciones seria como antes todo aburrido.

Pero simplemente ella ya no lo quiso así, se había distanciado de Donnie pero ¿Por qué? Desde que Sarah ya no iba a visitarlos la guarida se volvió un tanto solitaria y vacía, todos se sentían mal habían perdido a una gran nueva amiga pero ella tenía sus razones, Abril no quiso quedarse atrás ella tomaría la iniciativa se la pasaba muy bien con Donnie hace unas semanas atrás ¿Dónde había quedado eso? Ella tenía que recuperarlo.

Por otro lado Sarah aun no tenía una decisión tomada, pero renunciaría a todas sus actividades que la habían puesto en peligro, el Clan del pie era algo voluntariamente obligatorio, o estaba dentro por las buenas o por las malas y si se negaba tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias. Sarah repaso lo que Raphael le había dicho la noche anterior, no la había dejado dormir pero su visita le hizo un gran bien por lo menos la había hecho sentir mejor, el definitivamente no quería que estuviera con los del Pie, se había comportado tan diferente que Sarah creyó que se trataba de alguien más. Sarah solo tenía una opción, enfrentar la situación.

Abril decidió hacer algo un poco más comprometedor, algo un poco más "formal", Abril estaba cansada de que Donnie se guardara sus sentimientos solo para el cuándo de él se trataba prefería no hablar, ni confesarle nada, ella era la que daría un gran paso el último paso, en el que se decidiría todo, la última oportunidad de Donnie, si el lograría confesarle su amor o no.

Abril sabía que Sara podía apoyarla en todo incluso se dio de topes contra la pared al no haber tenido esa idea antes, haría una "fiesta" solo entre ellos: los chicos, Sarah y ella. Abril llamo a Sarah, que no tardó mucho en contestar.

— ¿Hola?—contesto Sarah.

— ¿Adivina que?—pregunto Abril emocionada

— ¿Qué?—pregunto confundida

—Hare una fiesta, con los chicos, tu y yo ¿Qué dices?

—Y ¿a qué se debe la celebración?—pregunto Sarah con indiferencia.

— ¿Sabes? desde que no has venido a la guarida todo se volvió tan vacío, creo que sería un buen pretexto para animar a los chicos, solo te pido que vengas una noche, aparte Donnie y yo nos hemos distanciado demasiado, la verdad no lo entiendo, todos me dicen que le gusto pero yo no lo veo así—dijo Abril frustrada.

— ¿Entonces no te ha dicho nada?

—No, y esta será su última oportunidad—dijo con firmeza

—Seguro que te lo dirá, dale tiempo.

—No Sarah, ya ha sido mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, solo dime en que quieres que te ayude.

Sarah acepto la idea de Abril y su pequeña fiesta, ella quizá no los volvería a ver nunca, y no quería dejarle a nadie un mal recuerdo de ella, ella debía hacer un sacrificio por proteger a su familia e incluso a sus nada comunes amigos, a final de cuentas no tenía nada que perder, ganar la batalla sería imposible pero no les haría las cosas tan fáciles.

Abril y Sarah fueron de compras, Abril se había tomado muy enserio sobre su fiesta quería algo fuera de lo común, quería intentar algo nuevo, algo que sus amigos mutantes no habían tenido la oportunidad de experimentar, compraron unos vestidos cortos, se habían tardado horas en elegirlos tenían que ser perfectos más si Abril quería dar una gran impresión a alguien en específico, Sarah no tenía a nadie a quien sorprender pero simplemente quiso verse lo mejor posible ese día, uno de los últimos.

Era viernes, el gran día, Abril había dejado como una sorpresa la visita de Sarah, así que nadie sabía sobre ella. Abril obligo prácticamente a todos los chicos para que estuvieran presentes, habían dicho que era una mala idea pero Abril logro convencerlos.

Salió Abril de su habitación llevaba un pequeño vestido rosa pastel junto con unos tacones dorados, el cabello ondulado adornado con una diadema, el ruido de sus tacones hizo llamar la atención del cuarteto he hizo que se centraran en ella, Donnie quedo impactado con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, se veía más hermosa que nunca, Mikey la miro maravillado le brillaban los ojos, Leo y Rapha estaban igual de sorprendidos al verla.

—Wow Abril, pareces de esas personas que aparecen en la televisión—dijo Mikey mientras le tocaba el cabello con curiosidad.

—Gracias Mikey, lo hice para sorprender a alguien—mientras miraba a Donnie que aún seguía sorprendido— ¿Te gusta como veo Donnie?

—…a bueno… t-te ve-s her-mos-a—respondió Donnie con dificultad.

—Bueno eso no es todo, les tengo una sorpresa.

— ¡¿Una sorpresa?! ¿Dónde?—grito Mikey emocionado.

En eso otros tacones empezaron a sonar bajando por las escaleras, una joven bajando con un vestido corto blanco con negro, con una larga y bien arreglada cabellera negra, Sarah, era ella con una gran sonrisa, el sorprendido esta vez fue Raphael que pensaba que estaba soñando, Leonardo estaba como Donnie en un principio con Abril, Donnie estaba también sorprendido y Mikey no se pudo contenerla a abrazarla, y levantarla para darle vueltas ella solo empezó a reírse. Después de bajarla Donnie la saludo con un abrazo, después Leo el abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te extrañe mucho Sarah.

—Yo también Leo, no tienes una idea.

Raphael los escucho y entro en celos, llamo la atención haciendo un ruido con su garganta e hizo que ambos se separaran.

—Gracias Raphael—dijo mientras abrazaba a Rapha de sorpresa—sin ti creo que yo no estuviera aquí.

Raphael se quedó mudo ante aquel abrazo, ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos mientras él se quedó inmóvil oliendo su fragancia.

La pequeña fiesta dio su inicio, una rica cena, un poco de baile, tan solo convivencia, Abril comenzó a desesperarse ya que Donnie no parecía importarle mucho, ella quería un momento a solas con él, pero le parecía imposible, cada vez que parecían estar un poco solos siempre eran interrumpidos.

—Sarah ven necesito decirte algo—dijo Abril, llamando a Sarah.

Sara se acercó y se dirigieron a las vías donde se encontraba el Shellraiser

—Es un caso perdido—menciono Abril dramática con ganas de llorar—no me dice absolutamente nada, ya ni porque me vestí así para él.

—Tranquilízate Abril, tal vez lo está pensando o está esperando el momento indicado—dijo Sarah sin importancia

—Yo ya no quiero esperar más—renegando como niña chiquita

—Bien ¿quieres hablar con Donnie, espera aquí?—entro Sarah molesta, se le había acabado la paciencia, llego directamente con Donatello y lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo sin palabra alguna.

Sarah llego a donde estaba Abril, jaloneando a Donnie y el parecía algo confundido, Abril no lo podía creer mataría a su amiga por haber hecho eso.

— ¡Muy bien Abril, aquí esta!—dijo molesta mientras le aventó a Donnie—¡Y Donnie ya di que la amas, solo está esperando a que se lo digas!

Hubo un silencio incomodo donde Abril miraba con furia a Sarah y Donnie miraba sonrojado a Abril, Sarah los miro a los dos, sabía que había hecho algo no muy bueno.

—Bueno, mi trabajo aquí termino—menciono nerviosa— ¡Diviértanse! — y se alejó con una gran sonrisa apenada lo más rápido que pudo.

—Donnie, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Sarah?—pregunto Abril con voz dulce.

—Depende de todas las cosas que ha dicho—Donnie trataba de evadir el tema.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡¿Por qué siempre evades el tema?!—grito Abril furiosa—Sabes que Donnie, ya me canse, ya no quiero saber nada.

—Espera Abril— Donnie alcanzo a tomar la mano de Abril mientras ella trataba de irse.

Ella se regresó en su lugar molesta esperando una respuesta.

—Mira—Donnie tomo aire, ya era el momento de decir algo importante—Sí, es verdad yo te amo, me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, desde ese día te he ofrecido todo lo mejor de mí, cada día el sentimiento es más grande y si no te he dicho nada es porque la razón es obvia.

—B-bueno… pero eso no debió de importarte, tu debiste haberlo dicho—dijo Abril con dificultad

—No es tan fácil, pero tú ya lo sabias ¿no?—Abril asintió—Entonces solo estabas esperando a que yo te lo dijera, pero ahora que todo está claro yo necesito que me aclares una cosa, ¿tu sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti?

Abril se quedó asombrada de la seriedad en la que lo decía Donatello que esperaba una respuesta de Abril, se había quedado sin palabras, admirando sus brillantes ojos cafés, pero aquella pregunta la hizo reaccionar por completo, jamás se había puesto a pensar si sentía lo mismo, era algo que nunca había pasado por su cabeza, esa hambre de que Donnie le dijera lo que sentía por ella, la había cegado por completo, ella siempre lo había visto como un amigo y quizá un poco más que eso, pero ¿sentía algo por Donnie?

**Ay Abril, ¡Ama, ama a Donnie y no lo dejes ir! :C**


	15. Chapter 15

**Al fin, aparecí de nuevo! ¿Que pasaría si les dijera que este es el ultimo capitulo? Esque quiero trabajar en un nuevo proyecto :3 pero no se preocupen a peticiones lo podre continuar y por cierto e****stoy muy enojada ayer miércoles me perdí el capitulo de TMNT porque me cambiaron el canal y no lo encontré :'( Estaba concursando en la pagina de mundo nick . com alguien podría decirme cual fue la palabra clave del miércoles? D': PORFAVOR! Y las amare mas que nunca! :D AH y no olviden comentar n.n**

Donnie esperaba ansioso una respuesta, Abril bajo la mirada no sabía que decir, se sentía tonta ese momento ¿qué le podía decir? ¿Qué nunca se había puesto a pensar si sentía algo o no? Se hizo la fuerte sabía que si lloraba sería estúpido, levanto la mirada mirando a Donnie directo a los ojos.

—Donnie no voy a mentirte, sé que siento algo cuando tu estas junto a mí y no sé qué es pero me gusta, me gusta cuando me haces sentir así de especial pero…

—Shh—la interrumpió Donnie—Esto es más que suficiente para mi… sólo quiero saber si quieres intentar algo conmigo, sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad.

Abril estaba sonriéndole ¿Cómo lo hacía? La hacía sentir tan bien, tan única, como bien le había dicho su amiga Sarah a alguien mejor nunca se iba a encontrar. Abril por impulso lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

—Te amo, Donnie—susurro.

—Yo también te amo, Abril—dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Abril levanto la mirada, estaba lista para algo único, Donnie miro directo a sus labios, estaba nervioso pero quería besarla más que nada en la vida, ambos se acercaron poco a poco, Donnie la tenía contra la pared atrapándola con sus brazos, empezaron a escuchar sus respiraciones, Donnie la tomo le la cintura acercándola más a él, a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia el simplemente no pudo y le dio un pequeño beso cerca de sus labios, en ese momento se sintió un fracasado, estuvo tan cerca y perdió la oportunidad, desvió su mirada a un costado un poco derrotado, estaba a punto de retirarse por ser tan cobarde. Abril lo tomo de la cara y lo beso impulsivamente, él se quedó impactado pero después le correspondió el beso, duraron así unos minutos, era el inicio de algo nuevo.

La nueva pareja entro feliz a la guarida entre risas y tomados de las manos, el resto de las tortugas los miraron confundidos y con miradas obvias hacia Donnie, él sonrió triunfante y un poco sonrojado.

— ¿Y Sarah?—pregunto Raphael preocupado

—No lo sé, creí que estaba con ustedes—respondió Abril confundida.

— ¡Iré a buscarla!—Raphael salió corriendo a la guarida.

Mientras avanzaba rápidamente por las vías subterráneas se detuvo en seco cuando le llego el olor a tabaco, siguió a un paso normal y el olor era más intenso, vio una silueta sentada a dos metros de altura, y un diminuto punto brillante. Se acercó con más cuidado, después vio unos pies descalzos colgando, miro un poco más arriba y reconoció a Sarah ¿estaba fumando? Se quedó mudo y con los ojos muy abiertos, jamás lo hubiera creído si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos.

—T-te estaba buscando, me tenías preocupado—al fin dijo Raph.

— ¡¿Eh?!—Sarah salió de su trance—Ah, perdón, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y me vine hasta aquí para que no les llegara el olor del cigarro.

— ¿Y fumar es necesario?—pregunto molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Me relaja, lo hago muy a menudo así que no te sorprendas.

Sarah tomo sus llamativos zapatos que tenía a su costado y bajo de un brinco, se puso sus zapatos y piso la colilla del cigarro.

— ¿Y en que pensabas?

—Sobre cómo voy a enfrentarme al Clan del Pie—dijo Sarah mientras de la nada saco otro cigarro para encenderlo.

Raphael no sabía si ponerse histérico o reírse, tomarlo en cualquiera de esas dos opciones le parecía absurdo.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, sé que es imposible ganarles pero no se los voy a hacer tan fácil, ve el lado bueno tu no querías que me uniera a ellos y no lo hare—bromeo con amargura.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!—Rapha se exalto.

—Es eso o mi familia, y no quiero que te involucres ni que involucres a nadie esta es mi batalla.

—Imposible.

—Raphael, entiéndelo por favor tu harías lo mismo— lo tomaba de los hombros mirándolo a los ojos.

Raphael la alejo de sí quitándole las manos de sus hombros, le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de ella sin decirle ninguna palabra. No solo estaba furioso, estaba triste, confundido, destrozado, cerros los puños junto con sus ojos quería gritar lo más fuerte posible, golpear todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente incluso, quería llorar "Eso me pasa por estúpido y enamorarme" al fin admitió en sus pensamientos. Sarah lo vio alejarse poco a poco ella callo rendida y quebró en llanto, Raphael escucho sus lamentos, él sintió como su corazón se desgarraba, quería dar media vuelta y regresar con ella a decirle que no la dejaría sola dijera lo que dijera, pero el orgullo era grande y decidió alejarse lo más rápido posible de ella.

Raphael entro furioso a la guarida sus hermanos y Abril lo miraron entrar haciendo desorden subió a su cuarto sin decir una palabra solo se escuchaban gruñidos y como pareciera que quisiera tumbar la puerta al cerrarla, todos se miraron entre sí, supusieron que algo había pasado. Salieron corriendo de la guarida en busca de Sarah a unos metros de distancia se acercaba con la mirada baja, los cabellos en la cara los brazos colgando con sus zapatos en las manos, parecía que estaba casi arrastrándose al caminar. Su vestido blanco estaba sucio al igual que sus piernas parecían estar llenas de lodo, Leo se adelantó preocupado, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle los cabellos de la cara, tenía todo el maquillaje corrido y aun sus mejilla estaban húmedas, Sarah lo abrazo inesperadamente y se refugió en su pecho, Leo se quedó inmóvil y trato de abrazarla delicadamente.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Rapha te hizo algo?—pregunto Leo preocupado

—Sólo quiero irme a casa—respondió.

Habían pasado varios días, Sarah había perdido contacto con todos ellos, incluso con Abril. Salió a medianoche, tal como lo tenía planeado, que andar por las alturas era el terreno de los ninjas así que quiso desapercibir caminado desde abajo, para pasar más desapercibida. Ella sabía muy bien a lo que iba, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble, respiraba con dificultad, ese día ya no vería el amanecer pero, su único objetivo era Karai, ¿para que luchar con unos ninjas sin importancia? Ella no desgastaría sus energías en ellos, Leonardo bastante había presumido que ella era increíble peleando, esa no era buena noticia, pero había sido útil saberlo, también había dicho que la había superado, Sarah no le había creído a la primera pero Leo hablaba hastiado cuando mencionaba su nombre, como si deseara nunca haberla conocido, lo mismo deseaba Sarah.

De repente se escucharon golpes y metales chocando entre sí, como si fueran espadas y otras armas, Sarah subió como le fue posible, se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba pasando, cuatro tortugas mutantes al ataque contra decenas del Pie, unos inconscientes y otros salían volando al aire como si fueran muñecos de trapo, Sarah observaba todo a distancia, solo buscaba a alguien especifico, y perdió concentración al ver a Abril unida a la pelea mientras Karai la atacaba, Sarah no le cabía en la cabeza porque estaban peleando con el Clan del Pie, y precisamente ese día, obviamente había sido obra de Raphael, quizá él había dicho todo y hacían eso para protegerla a ella. Abril había mejorado mucho pero no era rival para Karai, en instantes tenía que ser protegida por cada uno de los chicos dependiendo la situación de cada uno, pero aun así ella era muy útil, los ninjas no se acababan y las tortugas empezaban a cansarse pero, Sarah tenia ventaja, Karai estaba cansada también lo cual sería una ventaja, fue acercándose poco a poco sin que nadie lo notara, esperaba el momento perfecto pero no le fue posible, Karai había atacado y Abril no se había percatado, Sarah se unió a la pelea quitando a Karai del camino de Abril con un fuerte golpe, Karai tan solo se sacudió para volver a la realidad y sonrió, comprendió en ese momento que Sarah estaba del lado de las tortugas, Sarah tenía un arma igual que la de Karai y empezaron pelear, pasaron unos segundos para que los chicos notaran que la chica con la que peleaba Karai no era Abril, sino Sarah, la pelea se puso más intensa y poco a poco el rendimiento se agotaba, golpes, heridas y sangre sobraban en el lugar.

Raphael empezó a desesperarse quería sacar como le fuera posible a Sarah de ahí, todo lo que había hecho por ella no sería en vano, "la amaba" llego a conocerla y quería hacerle saber a esa chica lo que sentía por ella, pero algo inesperado apareció: Destructor, el ambiente se hizo más pesado y la noche más oscura, era el fin.

Donatello no le quedo de otra más que hablarle a Splinter, ya que sin el estarían acabados. Trataron de equilibrar la pelea mientras Splinter iba en camino, tan pronto como llego Destructor no dudo ni un segundo para atacarlo, la pelea aun no acababa, las fuerzas ya no quedaban, solo la esperanza, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo la pelea se centró en Sarah y Karai, no más vacilaciones, no más a jugar al ninja el tiempo continuo avanzando, el ataque final estaba por suceder, tanto como Splinter y Destructor notaron que una de las dos chicas iba a morir, quizás ambas.

—Hamato Yoshi, solo quiero que sepas que Karai es tu hija, ¡Ahora la veras morir!—dijo Destructor planeando un ataque letal.

— ¡NO!—

Todo fue muy dramático, todo escucharon Splinter quedo en shock, Leonardo también quedo impactado como el resto de sus hermanos, Karai también lo escucho, tanto así como si se lo hubieran dicho claramente en el oído. Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a estas dos chicas, todo paso tan rápido que nada podía detenerlas, ya era demasiado tarde.

En los grades ojos de Sarah se reflejaba el rostro aterrado de Karai, y como su pupila se dilataba conforme ella se iba acercando, Sarah veía todo en cámara lenta y ella también estaba aterrada, su mano estaba a la altura del cuello de Karai con un sable en él, no tuvo tiempo para parpadear al parecer el tiempo jugaba con ella. Karai perdió la mirada y de la nada un líquido rojo oscuro empezó a salir poco a poco de su cuello, la vista de Sarah se tornó negra al sentir algo muy caliente en su estómago, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, su cuerpo sintió algo frío y le reclamo un dolor insoportable, su cuerpo no la obedeció y no pudo contener el líquido que salía de su boca, Sarah lo reconoció a la perfección sabia a sangre.

Destructor desapareció entre risas jurando que nada había terminado. Raphael corrió desesperado hacia Sarah, lo mismo hizo Leonardo con Karai, un grito de hizo reaccionar a Sarah, Karai había muerto, y Leonardo reclamaba su muerte a gritos desgarradores.

Sarah observo a su alrededor Splinter estaba de rodillas en el suelo destrozado, mientras Donnie, Mikey y Abril trataban de calmarlo, vio a Leonardo con la cara de desesperación mirado el cuerpo sin vida de Karai, al final alzo la mirada y se encontró esos ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto le gustaban, pero que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, lo miro con ternura y sonrió con dificultad.

—Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo—dijo Raphael en lágrimas.

—Jamás te lo dije, pero…—puso su mano en la mejilla de Raph—me enamore de ti… desde un principio.

Esa pisca de esperanza de Raph aún estaba ahí, ella se había enamorado de él, de un mutante, no todo estaba perdido.

—Cuando te mejores…—Sarah lo interrumpió negando la cabeza.

Sarah le regalo un pequeño beso en los labios, en el proceso ella dejo de respirar.

**¿Fin? D':**


End file.
